Semla
by Trouble321
Summary: Meet the Sknta tribe
1. Default Chapter

This just a little thing I've been working on while I'm bored during lectures. I haven't had a chance to find a beta reader so I'm sure there are mistakes I haven't found. I figured since I've written it I may as well post it and see what people think.  
  
" " = English // \\ = native language * *= goa'uld  
  
Run. She knew she had to keep running. Her thoughts were jumbled, filled with days of torture, images of her friends shot and left for dead, family- Janet and Cassie were all that were left now. She needed to get home. God was she even going in the right direction? The forest is full of thick underbrush, constantly snagging her fatigues, slowing her down, confusing her.  
  
It was getting harder to run. Her broken arm clutched protectively to her chest to avoid jarring, bruised or broken ribs, knife wound in her left thigh-all making it impossible to keep up her pace. She slowed to a walk, then a stager before finally collapsing to the forest floor  
  
* * * *  
  
"General we have to go back!"  
  
"I'm doing all I can. Go see to the rest of your team."  
  
* * * *  
  
//Father! Come quick!\\ a tan young man called in the early morning light.  
  
//What.\\ Jankle stood next to his son gazing down on a still form.  
  
//Is he alive?\\  
  
Jankle cautiously bent down and rolled the man onto his side causing him to moan and startling Jankle. //Run and get the others!\\  
  
Jankle carefully looked over the injured man before him. He was dressed in strange clothes and badly beaten. Soon the others arrived including Semla, the village healer.  
  
//Careful. We must take her back to the village.\\  
  
//Her?\\  
  
//Yes, her. No man can be so lovely. Especially in such a state.\\  
  
Several men bent down to lift her, the smallest movement caused her to scream. Fully awake she looked from face to face, terrified she tried to scoot back away only to have them get closer.  
  
"Stay back!" Sam yelled. Scrambling to her feet she tried to break free of the circle of men. "Get back! Stay away from me!"  
  
She barely made it two steps before her leg gave out on her and she crashed to the ground. Pain flared and she curled up on her side, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
Soft murmuring caused her to open her eyes. Mere inches in front of her was a deeply tanned woman speaking softly in an unknown language. She tried to jump back but her injuries and a gently touch from the woman kept her still.  
  
//She is strong but foolish to fight our help.\\ Erkin spoke sharply.  
  
Bright blue eyes, full of fear, snapped around to met his causing him to regret the harshness of his tone. A sharp look from Semla spurred him forward with a sigh. Slowing he knelt down next to the woman, her movement seemed to still completely to the point Erkin wondered if she still breathed. He held his hands out from his side palm up in a non-threatening manner. Once he was settled next to her he patted his chest and slowly pronounced his name then he pointed to Semla and spoke her name never once taking his eyes off the woman. The fear crept back some and she repeated their names before pointing to herself. "Sam." What a strange name Erkin thought.  
  
Semla was grinning ear to ear, gently she touched Sam's arm then motioned for her to follow. Sam took a deep breath and forced herself into an upright position. She waited for the world to stop spinning before she hauled herself to her feet, recoiling when Erkin reached out to support her.  
  
//Let her be. She is more strong willed then you.\\ Semla teased.  
  
//She will not make it.\\Erkin argued.  
  
//No she will not.\\ Semla smiled. //You best be ready. She will go until she collapses. There will be no warning.\\  
  
//And you'll allow this?!\\  
  
//You would tan any of us if we tried this!\\ another warrior whispered in shock.  
  
//Yes, but I have no way to communicate with her. She fears us, to force our help would only do harm, physically as well as to our relations with her while she heals.\\  
  
Sam walked silently between Erkin and another warrior who was never introduced. She listened to the men talk softly to the lone women in the group. Trying to taker her mind off the pain she looked at the group of men around her. They were dressed in animal skins pants with little or nothing covering their torsos. They reminded her of the stereotypical images of the Native Americans of Earth. Deep in thought she missed a tree root. Pain flared through her leg and the ground rushed up to met her. Erkin reached out and grabbed her by her broken arm, trying to stop her fall. Sam would never know if she hit the ground or not as darkness once again consumed her.  
  
Erkin was surprised when she passed out. He carefully lowered Sam to the ground, guilt played across his face. //I'm sorry, I.\\  
  
//Hush. It was not intentional. Come on everyone, carefully now.\\  
  
Sam was lifted by ten of the men, five on each side. They lifted her onto their shoulders then locked arms with the man next to them, forming a human stretcher.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: There's a lot more still. Let me know if I should keep going. 


	2. 2

Well I'm glad you guys seem to like this story. I just hope it lives up to your expectations.  
  
" " = English // // = native language * *= goa'uld  
  
* * * *  
  
//Semla?//  
  
//Yes Frn.//  
  
//How is she?//  
  
//Not well. But, I believe she will live. Her spirit is strong.//  
  
//Will that be enough?//  
  
//It may be the deciding factor. She has broken her arm and the bones in her side. Her leg was badly torn, I had difficulties stopping the blood. There is something else wrong, but I can not find any other wounds. Something just feels wrong, and I don't know what to do.// Semla sighed.  
  
There was shouting outside. Turfn then Erkin burst into the hut.  
  
//It is true!// Turfn shouted as his eyes rested on Sam. He moved to gab her only to have Erkin stop him.  
  
//Don't. She is greatly injured!//  
  
//She?!?// Turfn looked down. //She and her friends were great warriors but foolish! They angered the glowing one on the far side of the valley.//  
  
//Now I understand.// Semla said. She stood and gathered some new herbs and began crushing them. //You mentioned friends?//  
  
//Yes they were hit by the white lightening. This one was still fighting, they took her away.//  
  
//What of the others? Do they live?//  
  
//The stone circle turned to a pool of water and more dressed as they stepped through. They yelled a lot then carried the others back through the waters.//  
  
//Send the Pathn's to the Circle. If others come back bring them here.//  
  
//She must not stay here!// Turfn cried.  
  
//We will not leave her to die!// Semla glared up at Turfn.  
  
//She's angered the evil ones! They will surly follow her here!//  
  
//They will not. They haven't visited here in many years. They know they can not defeat us.// Semla turned back to Sam brushing dirty hair from her face. //Go now. The circle is a day's walk. Erkin go with Turfn and tell the Pathn's what is happening here so they may tell her friends. Go now.//  
  
//You grow soft!// Turfn yelled. //This stranger will bring.//  
  
//You question my ability to protect this village?!// Semla's voice was full of venom yet quite, mindful of the sleeping woman before her.  
  
Turfn lowered his gaze, //I will inform the Pathn's.//  
  
The hut cleared quickly. They knew Semla needed time to herself to calm down. Semla glanced at the door for a moment after the last of the warriors left. Turning to her charge she sighed, now was not the time for her temper to flair. Picking up a bowl of water she began to clean away the grim and dried blood. //What are we going to do with you?//  
  
* * * *  
  
Frn slipped into Semla's hut in the early morning to find Semla sleeping in a chair next to the woman's bed. As she quietly moved closer Frn gasped. Sam was still on the bed, her pants were replaced with those of the warriors. Her top was still covered with the strange black fur but the green outer layer was removed. What had shocked her was Sam's hair. Frn moved closer, reaching out to touch the golden locks and accidentally brushed across on of the many cuts marring Sam's face causing her to moan. Sam's moan startled Semla awake, she looked between Sam and a wide eyed Frn.  
  
//I. . . I'm. . .You see. . .// Frn stuttered.  
  
//Shh,// Semla's voice was soft, //we don't want to wake her.//  
  
//Semla, her hair.// Frn whispered.  
  
//I know. And so you don't terrify her when she does awake, her eyes are as the sky.// Semla ran her hand soothing through Sam's blond hair.  
  
//Is she a god?//  
  
//No.//  
  
Sam slowly became aware of the pain. Soft murmuring voices reached her ears as did someone gently running their hand though her hair. Janet? Daniel? The Colonel? Sam struggled to understand the voices, the words seemed jumbled. Memories returned, death, torture, running. Sam jumped up scaring Semla and Frn, nearly tumbling out of bed in a heap. She found her feet and moved back away from the strange women, eyes wild, looking for an escape. Bumping into a table Sam's leg gave out, she forced herself to swallow the scream that threatened to tumble out.  
  
Semla reacted when Sam swayed on her feet, reaching out to prevent her fall. Sam panicked, moving back farther into the corner. Semla let her arms fall back to her sides, sighed, and shook her head. Sam's eyes darted between the two women then around the room quickly before darting back once again to the women before her.  
  
//Semla, her leg.// Frn spoke quietly drawing her attention to the blood seeping through Sam's bandage.  
  
Something clicked in Sam's mind, she thought it had been a dream, an illusion created to break down her resolve.  
  
"Semla?" Sam spoke, her voice reveling the pain she was in.  
  
Semla and Frn turned their attention from the wound. Semla smiled and took a small step forward. "Sam."  
  
Sam almost laughed. She did it, after three failed attempts she had finally gotten away from her Goa'uld captor. The adrenaline rush seemed to die way with her realization and was replaced with pain. Sam's legs gave out on her, only Semla's quick reflexes kept her from hitting the floor. Sam leaned heavily on her as she was led back to the bed. Semla was unable to slow Sam as she plopped don in the bed-her legs finally betraying her. The jolt jarred her ribs causing her to gasp in pain. This in turn caused more pain. Pain caused deep gasping breaths, deep breaths caused more pain. Sam closed her eyes struggling to control her panic, to calm her breathing, and break the cycle. She felt two sets of hands carefully lower her to the bed. Gently hands brushed her hair from her face and she could hear one of the women softly singing. Sam felt her breathing ease, her mind struggled to stay awake but the pain pulled her under and she soon succumbed to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sir why. . ." Janet spoke as she entered the briefing room.  
  
"Hold on Doctor you'll understand in a moment." Hammond gestured for her to sit. "We've sent a MALP back to P3X-493 and retrieved this video."  
  
The lights dimmed as the playback began. There was a group of natives, one stepped forward and spoke one word, "Sam." The native made the motion of breaking something in half then he pointed to his arm and his ribs. Next he took out his knives and made a stabbing motion toward his leg. He then repeated Sam's name and pointed away from the gate. The video ended and the lights came back up.  
  
"We have to go!" Jack looked tense. "If they hurt her. . ."  
  
"Jack I don't think that was a threat." Daniel stopped Jack. "I think they're trying to say she's hurt."  
  
"I agree." Hammond spoke up. "That's why Dr. Fraiser will be accompanying you back to the planet. Doctor, how long will it take for you to be ready?"  
  
"They are already off world emergency kits, give me five minutes to add a few items. Sir, I believe we should bring along SG-2."  
  
"We can handle ourselves just fine Doc. We don't need to bring along those jar heads."  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, if the injury to Sam's leg is severe she will need to be carried back to the gate. I have no doubt Teal'c could do it on his own but I feel a stretcher would be more comfortable."  
  
"We can handle it, Carter's light."  
  
"Jack, we don't know how far she is from the gate. It can't hurt." Daniel added.  
  
"There are no SG teams available at the moment Doctor, however Major Feretti and Captain Wilkins can be removed from their assignments temporarily."  
  
"Fine." Colonel O'Neill grumbled.  
  
"Very well people, you have a go," Before the words were out of his mouth the four were scrambling to get what they needed, none of them heard his final words, "bring her home safe."  
  
Fifteen minutes later they stepped out of the gate, there was a few tense moments as O'Neill expected the native men before him to attack. To his surprise they simply turned and began walking.  
  
"Sam." A talk man spoke over his shoulder as he pointed in the direction they were headed without slowing his pace.  
  
"Well I guess we go this way." O'Neill said as they followed behind the natives.  
  
* * * *  
  
//Semla! Your woman is wandering the village.// Erkin barked light heartedly.  
  
Semla's eyes snapped open, blinking in the early morning light. Her gaze darted between Erkin and the empty bed, causing him to laugh.  
  
//Two days and she is up and around. Either you are getting better or this woman is truly a god.//  
  
//She's no god Erkin, you know how we found her.//  
  
//Yes I do and that makes seeing her now even more remarkable. The others are talking. They believe her to be a gift from the gods at the very least. She has hair of the sun, eyes of the sky and she walks among us days after she was carried here.// Erkin stopped as he saw Semla's worried face.  
  
//Then let us find her before. . .well let us find her.//  
  
They exited the hut and headed toward the murmuring group of villagers gathered in the center of the village. Sam stood in the middle of a group of curious villagers clutching her broken arm protectively to her chest. Semla and Erkin pushed through the crowd toward Sam. Before they could get there a young over excited girl jumped up next to Sam and gave her a huge hug. Sam had seen in coming and had a few seconds to brace herself for the pain. She managed to keep herself up right but couldn't prevent the cry from escaping her lips. The little girl jumped back and Sam wrapped her good arm around herself. Semla reached Sam shortly after and coaxed her into a seated position before addressing the group.  
  
//What are you trying to do?//  
  
//She is a god!// Someone shouted.  
  
//No. She is a woman, an injured woman.//  
  
//She can't be one of us! Her hair.//  
  
//Yes I know. And her eyes are different and she possess a strength and will greater then most of our warriors. But she. is. no. god.// Semla called out to the crowd. //A god would not walk among us injured. Even those who claim to be gods would not walk among us in a state where a small girl could cause them pain.//  
  
//Then who is she? Why is she here?//  
  
//She is here because she needs our help. Now next time you see her do not mob her!// Semla turned her back to the crowd effectively stopping any questions and went to help Sam up.  
  
"I'm fine, I can walk by myself." Sam pushed away the helping hands. Semla shook her head and led the way through the crowd.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Sam's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Relief flooded through her as she saw SG-1 and Janet quickly approaching. Sam dropped to her knees, emotions overwhelming her. The guys were alive! And they were her to take her home. Semla was by her side only seconds before Janet. Janet saw her friend in tears and gently wrapped her arms around her, careful of any injuries.  
  
"God, I though they were dead." Sam cried. A deep breath turned into a pained gasp which sent Janet into doctor mode.  
  
"Sam. Where are you hurt?"  
  
Sam looked around her. They guys formed a protective circle around her. Semla followed her gaze, when it fell on Teal'c she jumped up-the air around her suddenly whipping around them.  
  
*Foul being! You dare enter this sacred place!* Semla shouted in Goa'uld before knocking Teal'c back a few steps without touching him. *I will send you back to your master in pieces!*  
  
"No!" Sam jumped up, knocking Janet over in the process, and threw herself between Semla and Teal'c. *Friend! Semla he helps us! He fights against the goa'uld! Please!*  
  
The fierce wind threatened to topple Sam, who was already exhausted from her trip around the village.  
  
*No! He is evil!* The wind flared with Semla's rage, blowing hard enough to toss Sam to the ground knocking her out cold. 


	3. 3

" " = English // // = native language * *= goa'uld  
  
"Sam!" The rage was quickly replaced with concern for Sam and embarrassment for letting herself lose control. Semla tried to get to Sam but her path was blocked by three angry men, Jack and Teal'c had their weapons drawn and ready to fire.  
  
*Look we got off on the wrong foot.* Daniel said, glad to have a common language.  
  
*You speak the language of the evil ones.*  
  
*Yes, Sam, Teal'c, and I all do. It helps us to fight against them.*  
  
*He is a servant.*  
  
*I no longer serve the false gods* Teal'c spoke. *I align myself with these Tau'ri to fight the goa'uld as MajorCarter said.*  
  
*Major Carter?*  
  
*That would be Sam.* Daniel clarified.  
  
*She has many names?*  
  
"Daniel ask her if there's somewhere we can take Sam so I can examine her." Janet said.  
  
*We need to take Sam.*  
  
*I must see to her! She is injured. Tell them to lower their weapons so I may attend to her.*  
  
*Janet is our healer.*  
  
*Fine then. Bring Sam to my hut.* Semla started off across the village.  
  
"She is their healer. She says bring Sam to her hut." Daniel translated.  
  
"Can we trust her?"  
  
"Sir none of the injuries I can see are fresh. Major Carter was fine before."  
  
"Before that woman tried to kill Teal'c!"  
  
"Jack. She was protecting her people."  
  
"Can it Daniel."  
  
"Teal'c," Janet said ignoring Jack and Daniel's argument, "would you please bring Sam? I need to examine her sometime this century."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head and scooped the unconscious Major into his arms before following the native healer into her hut.  
  
*You may placer here. This is where I have been taking care of her.*  
  
Janet moved over toward Sam to begin her exam only to have Semla gently cover her hand and direct her to Sam's left leg.  
  
*Jaffa, tell Janet I have done my best to stop the blood but Sam is very stubborn and keeps reopening the injury*  
  
Teal'c translated and Janet smiled.  
  
"She is stubborn." Janet undid the flap on the fur pants, the smile was gone as soon as she saw the wound.  
  
Quickly she went to her pack to retrieve the suture kit then arranged the still sealed items around Sam. The first thing she did was inject the numbing agent in and around the wound, causing Sam to twitch and Semla to fidget. Janet then pulled out the disinfectant and mixed it with some saline before she began cleaning the wound.  
  
"Ah!" Sam bolted awake and Semla pulled Janet away from Sam.  
  
*Why do you cause her pain!*  
  
"Damn it let me go!" Janet easily pulled free and rushed back to Sam's bed side. "Sam?"  
  
"Jesus Janet." Sam whispered.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Janet scooped up Sam's hand to provide comfort as well as to keep her from clutching her wound. "I have to clean it. I couldn't use plain saline it's been open too long. I diluted it as much as I could."  
  
"S'k. Not so bad now."  
  
"That's the lidocaine. You need stitches and it can't wait until we get back." Janet looked over her shoulder. "It won't take long, that is if your friend doesn't pull me away again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you called out she pulled me away."  
  
"Semla." Sam called to the native woman. *She didn't harm me*  
  
*She did. . .*  
  
*No. What she did caused pain but it must be done. It kills germs, helps prevent any infections, before she closes the wound.*  
  
*Close. . .I do not understand.*  
  
*You'll see and it will look bad but I swear it doesn't hurt. I need you to give me your word you won't attack Janet or I'll have Teal'c escort you out.*  
  
*I will not attack your healer. Why must this be done?*  
  
*It helps,* Sam shuttered and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sam?" Janet squeezed Sam's hand, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm alright." Sam answered quietly. Re-opening her eyes she saw Janet didn't believe her. "Really.Alright, I'm tired and it hurts-a lot-but I'll live." *It helps the wound heal. . .*  
  
"Sam." Janet tried to regain Sam's attention.  
  
*By pulling the edges. . .*  
  
"Sam."  
  
*. . .together they don't have to work as hard to heal.*  
  
"Sam."  
  
*Why do you not answer?* Semla asked.  
  
*Avoiding the unavoidable.* Sam's eyes slipped closed.  
  
"Why would you avoid that which you know to be unavoidable?" Teal'c's voice startled Sam and Janet. Sam glared at him while Janet looked puzzled. "MajorCarter was saying. . ."  
  
"I can only guess." Janet shook her head. "Sam please. I have to ask. . ."  
  
"What do you want to know? The injuries or how I got them?"  
  
"For now?" Janet sighed. "The injuries. But Sam you need to talk about what happened."  
  
"I know. Just, not now." Sam closed her eyes and forced her mind to focus. "Leg wound, but I guess that's obvious. Sprained ankle, broken arm, couple of broken ribs," She heard a sharp intake of air but didn't stop, "multiple sessions with the ribbon devise, a concussion-which guessing by the wonderful feeling of nausea it's worse then it was this morning, as well as various cuts and bruises."  
  
"Oh Sam." Janet soft spoken words conveyed not only her concern but sympathy and love.  
  
Semla quietly moved next to Teal'c. *Please. What is happening?*  
  
*MajorCarter has reveled injuries that must place her in a great deal of pain.*  
  
"I've been out of it most of the time Teal'c." Sam spoke up.  
  
*She downplays the pain?* Semla guessed.  
  
*Semla it's not that bad. You helped immensely, you saved my life.*  
  
*You are stubborn.* Semla stopped as Janet pulled out her pen light and checked Sam's eyes. *What is she doing?*  
  
*It is a way to check to make sure there is no damage to my brain.* Sam batted at Janet's hands. "Do you really need to do that?"  
  
"Yes I do, and I must say this bouncing between languages is a good sign. Teal'c, is her goa'uld coming out as coherently as her English?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Sam I want to give you some morphine, but I'm worried."  
  
"I want to be awake, alert, until I'm back on Earth. No drugs."  
  
"Alright, for now." Janet patted Sam's hand and moved to stitch up her leg. "Let me know if you are feeling any pain."  
  
Sam half snorted half laughed causing Janet to glare at her.  
  
*They are good friends?*  
  
*Indeed.*  
  
*I would like to watch and learn how to.close a wound. Would you please ask your healer.*  
  
"She wants to learn, you'll teach her right?" Sam asked before Teal'c could.  
  
"Sam, I'm not sure this is the best learning environment. And I don't know the language."  
  
"I can tell her what you say."  
  
"No Sam, I want you to try and get some rest."  
  
"Janet I'm. . ."  
  
"I will translate DoctorFraiser."  
  
"Alright, alright." Janet waited for Semla to stand next to her. . . "and that's it. We're done."  
  
*And you felt no pain?*  
  
*No.* Sam had to smile at Semla's amazement.  
  
*I can see how this would be a great help. How will it look once it has healed?*  
  
"Well you have to take the stitches out after a while," Janet began after Teal'c had translated. Rolling up her sleeve Janet pointed to a four inch scar on her forearm. "After awhile it will look something like this."  
  
*Amazing. So small.* Semla ran her fingers lightly over Janet's scar.  
  
*It maybe amazing but I wish I didn't have so many of them.* Sam frowned.  
  
"Sam?" Janet put away the last of the kit. "I want to give you some morphine."  
  
"No Janet."  
  
"Sam I need. . ."  
  
"I know. Set my arm but no morphine. I've told you I want to be clear headed until I'm safe in the infirmary."  
  
"You know how painful it can be."  
  
"And you know what I'm like with morphine." Sam fidgeted as she listened to Teal'c running commentary as he continuously translated for Semla. "I, I just. Damn it. I don't want to wake up and find this is just some Goa'uld induced hallucination. When I wake up it takes too long to recognize where I am."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"And I'm afraid if I let go, if I lose the little control that I have, I'll wake up and be looking at that fowl breathed Goa'uld, inches from my face, gloating over me, enjoying my pain." Sam shuddered. "That I'll be back in that cell and Teal'c, Daniel, and the Colonel will be dead again."  
  
"MajorCarter I assure you we are very much alive."  
  
"I know, I know. I just couldn't go through it again. You would think it gets easier, we've all died how many times now?"  
  
"It's alright Sam. You don't have to explain." Janet rubbed Sam's arm as she watched a few stray tears run down her cheeks, tears she doubted Sam realized were there. "This is the last chance for pain meds."  
  
"No."  
  
*Why do you refuse help for your pain?*  
  
*The medicine we have causes confusion.* Sam answered.  
  
Semla turned to Janet, *I have a tea.*  
  
*No Semla. I don't want to chance.*  
  
"I'm afraid I'd have to agree." Janet answered once she knew what Semla had offered. "Teal'c please explain to her why we can't use her medicine."  
  
Semla sighed after Teal'c finished explaining Janet's decision. She moved up to Sam and began singing softly in her native tongue while gently stroking her hair back from her face. Sam's eyes began to close, she was struggling to stay awake. Before Janet could do anything Sam's body relaxed as she fell into a deep relaxing sleep.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
*If you have harmed MajorCarter. . .* Teal'c practically growled.  
  
*I have helped her sleep. Now she will feel no pain.*  
  
"Teal'c!" Janet was alarmed by the Jaffa's tone. "Please, what is going on?"  
  
"She claims to have put her to sleep."  
  
"What? Sam will just wake up when we start moving her arm."  
  
Janet moved to check Sam's eyes as Teal'c and Semla talked.  
  
"She says MajorCarter will not awaken for some time."  
  
"Can you be a little more specific?"  
  
"Her time scale is strange to me, she assures me it will be plenty of time to accomplish what we need."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Semla answered by saying 'how do I control the wind?' It is not the only thing she can do. I have heard stories that such a woman defeated Aphosis in battle."  
  
"Wind isn't something I would think could kill a Goa'uld."  
  
"She was effective in injuring me."  
  
"What? Teal'c why didn't you tell me you were injured?"  
  
"It was nothing. My symbiote has already repaired the damage."  
  
"Teal'c." Janet gave her best disapproving look before turning to retrieve the air cast from her kit. "So, do you think this is the same woman?"  
  
"Before we were attacked MajorCarter determined the planet is rich in naquada. It is possible it is the same planet."  
  
"Alright, we need to get her arm set and splinted. I need you to hold her arm here while I align the bones." Janet took one last look at Sam. "I hope she stays out for this."  
  
Janet pulled firmly until she felt the bone slip back in place. She then grabbed the air cast and carefully wrapped Sam's arm.  
  
"That'll hold until I can get in plaster. Now we need to wrap her ribs. I'm going to need some help."  
  
"I will assist you."  
  
"Teal'c I'm not sure."  
  
"I do not believe Semla will be able to assist you."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Am I correct to believe that you do not wish to wait for MajorCarter to awaken."  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Would you prefer DanielJackson or O'Neill. . ."  
  
"No!" Janet practically shouted. She could only imagine what Sam would do to her if she allowed Colonel O'Neill to see her naked. "Teal'c it's just I'm a little worried about how Sam'll react when she finds it was a member-any member-of SG-1 saw her. . ."  
  
"I will do nothing to bring dishonor to MajorCarter."  
  
"I know and it's not like I have any other choice." Janet pulled the wide width ace bandage from her pack. "Alright sit her up. Gently."  
  
Teal'c carefully slid his hands under Sam's back, grasping her under her arms he lifted her into a sitting position. Had he not been Jaffa he would not be able to maintain such a position, standing to the right of the bed he had to stretch to reach her left arm. Janet removed Sam's shirt, the rearranging to get it from beneath Teal'c's hands left Sam's head rolled back and resting in the crook of Teal'c's elbow. Semla looked a little concerned but did not interfere. Janet hadn't gotten far, taking car to wrap the bandages tight enough to give her ribs the support they needed but not too tight that it'd make it difficult to breathe, when she heard Jack and Daniel calling for them. Janet looked up at Teal'c not sure what to do.  
  
*Please explain to DanielJackson what transpires here. Do not allow them entry.*  
  
Semla nodded then moved outside to intercept Jack and Daniel. As soon as she stepped out of her hut the two men spotted her.  
  
"Where's Carter?" Jack asked trying to push past Semla. "Daniel ask her where Carter is."  
  
*You may not enter, Sam is not dressed.*  
  
"Uh Jack." Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulder stopping his movements.  
  
"Damn it Daniel. We just found her. I don't want her out of my sight!"  
  
"Jack!" Daniel tried to get the older man to focus on him. "She's naked."  
  
"What?" Jacked stopped dead in his tracks turning his attention from the door to Daniel. "Oh, right. Guess we'd better stay out here."  
  
*Daniel?* Semla watched Jack wearily out of the corner of her eye as she moved next to Daniel. *Do you believe your healer would teach me of her ways? I believe I could learn much from her.*  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked when Daniel stood there looking like a fish out of water.  
  
"She's asked to trade." Daniel smiled, for once he wouldn't have to start off negotiations. *We would love to enter into a trade with your people.*  
  
*Trade? Our knowledge is nothing compared to yours.*  
  
*That may be, but you do possess something our people need.*  
  
*It is not my job to give away our positions. I am sure I will be able to convince the council if you request is fair.*  
  
*Your world is rich in a metal not available on our world*  
  
*That which the evil ones seek?*  
  
*Yes. It is called Naquada. We use it to fight the Goa'u..the evil ones.*  
  
*I believe we can allow you to collect your naquada but we must speak with the council.*  
  
Janet finished up quickly, turning to retrieve the outer green shirt she heard a whimper. Her attention shifted back to Sam. She could see Sam tense up and her breathing quickened even as she tried to remain still, unnoticed. Teal'c must have noticed too, he gently placed her back on the bed, "I will go inform the others that she is awake." He kept his voice low as he left the hut.  
  
"Sam." Janet spoke softy. "Sam, open your eyes."  
  
"J'nt?" Sam asked sleepily  
  
"Yea, it's me."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"No. Not yet." Janet rubbed Sam's good arm. "I need you to open your eyes."  
  
"Tired, lemme sleep."  
  
"Up and at 'em Carter."  
  
Sam's eyes shot open. She took in the group before her, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c alive and well. She knew they were alright, Teal'c had said so, but seeing them again drove it home. She struggled to sit up then grabbed the shirt from Janet, not seeming to care that all she was wearing was an ace bandage. It was a little difficult to get it on but her smile never faded. "When are we going home?"  
  
"Soon Sam." Daniel smiled as Janet batted Sam's hands away as she unsuccessfully tired to button her shirt. "Oh, Janet. Semla would like to trade-medical knowledge for naquada."  
  
"That's great!" Sam said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Where do you thing you're going?"  
  
"Home Janet. I'm ready to go home."  
  
"When we do go you most certainty will not be walking." Janet said firmly pushing Sam back down on the bed.  
  
"Janet I feel fine now."  
  
"Major!" Jack bellowed as Sam continued to argue with Janet. "We brought a nice padded stretcher.ah ah a! No arguments Major, we even brought Feretti and Walker along, you're riding home in style."  
  
Sam glared at Jack realizing she would not win this argument. Turning her attention to Janet and the rest of her team she looked for support, finding none she sighed and focused on Semla.  
  
*You understand to get to the naquada we will have to dig up some of your land.* Sam didn't want a repeat of the incident with the 'spirits.' Dealing with overprotective, shape-shifting aliens once was most defiantly enough.  
  
*They may approve. Daniel tried to explain it to me, it may be acceptable depending where you wish to dig.* Semla smiled.  
  
*We will send others through to talk with your council.*  
  
*Why?* Semla asked, genuinely confused.  
  
*Well we are a first contact team, that is Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I. Janet is our, ah, head healer where we live. She doesn't usually travel through the gate.*  
  
Semla looked at Janet then Sam. *You must be very loved by your people, to send the best healer among you such a far way from home.*  
  
*MajorCarter is a great warrior, highly intelligent, and she cares deeply for those she calls friend. For these reasons and more she is highly valued by the members of the Tau'ri and is indeed loved by many.*  
  
Janet watched as Sam's face steadily turned red, confused she looked to Daniel who was looking slightly shocked.  
  
"Feeling left out here Danny boy, what's going on?"  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"Then why's Carter turning into a lobster?"  
  
Daniel looked over at Sam and smiled when he saw her blushing. "Well Teal'c just. . ."  
  
"Daniel!" Sam piped up. "You will not tell them. It is bad enough as it is."  
  
". . .complimented Sam."  
  
"Ah that's our Major."  
  
Janet smiled. Jack was right, Sam could face down an army of Jaffa no problem, but in the face of a complement she turned into a blushing school girl.  
  
"I have merely spoken the truth." Teal'c said, a hint of a smile played across his features.  
  
*Ignore them Semla.* Sam changed the subject. *Daniel's right, SG-1 is first contact. We have other teams that are better at negotiating trades.*  
  
*Again, all this must be addressed by the council before you leave.*  
  
*Wait, what do you mean before we leave? Are we being held here?*  
  
*No child. We would never hold anyone against their will, besides it is clear you are more advanced then us. We would not be able to keep you if we tried.*  
  
*We are extremely grateful for what you have done for Sam, we would never intentionally injure any of you.*  
  
*I believe you, but I also know you do not do well when held against your will. And it is obvious,* Semla gestured to Sam, *how hard you will fight to be free.*  
  
//Semla.// Frn cautiously stepped into the hut, keeping a close eye on Teal'c.  
  
//He will not harm you.//  
  
//Are you sure?//  
  
//I am now.// Semla smiled broadly. //What do you need?//  
  
//The council has gathered, they are ready for the strangers.//  
  
//Thank you. We will be right there.// Semla turned to Daniel. *The council wished to see you all.*  
  
"Sam, do not move out of that bed." Janet said as she stood and exited the hut with the others. Once they were all outside Jack stopped her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Well sir, she's inadvertently admitted to sleeping a lot, confusion, and headaches. With all the knocks she's taken to the head it's a sure diagnosis she has a concussion. Her arm is broken as are her ribs and it took 32 stitches to close the hole in her leg. Her blood pressure is too low but she isn't in immediate danger from that, however I won't be happy until she's back at the SGC so I can give her some more blood."  
  
"Damn. Alright, I want you to stay here with her." Jack looked over at Daniel happily chatting away with Semla. "We'll send for you only if it's necessary. Hopefully Daniel will be able to get this meeting over quickly so we can go home."  
  
Janet just nodded and re-entered the hut. Jack waited until she was out of sight before turning to the others. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Well? This is all I have written so far. Should I keep going? Give it a quick ending and put it out of it's misery? Help me out here. . . 


	4. 4

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Sam asked Janet once she had re- entered the hut.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well at the SGC you have other things to do. I give you an hour before you're catching some z's over there."  
  
"Then what? You planning on wandering around again?"  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything like that." Sam smiled.  
  
"Right, and Colonel O'Neill enjoys shots."  
  
Sam smiled and settled back in the bed. She heard Janet digging through her bag and opened her eyes at Janet's soft "Yes!" to see her pulling out a thick book. Sam smiled to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sam. Sam wake up." Janet gently shook Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Ug." Sam opened her eyes and brushed away Janet's hand. "Go to sleep. Wake up. Make up you mind."  
  
"We've got company." Janet pointed to the opposite side of Sam's bed.  
  
Sam turned to see a native man staring down at her. He seemed concerned and curious at the same time. Slowly he reached down and carefully poked the cast on Sam's arm only to have Janet smack his hand away. He pulled his hand back, slightly shocked at the small woman's courage, and glared down at her. Janet, who was used to staring down the most hardened marines, stood her ground glairing right back at him. Sam looked between the two, neither seemed willing to back down. Finally she burst out laughing, the two broke their gaze and looked down at her. Their confused faces soon cracked as Sam's pained laughter had them both smiling.  
  
"Ouch *gasp* hurts to *gasp* breath." Sam struggled to get her laughter under control. Smiling she looked to the native man. "Erkin?"  
  
"Sam," Erkin smiled back, "Janet, come."  
  
"No. Sam needs to stay in bed." Janet said at the same time as Sam asked "Where? Daniel must need us, is something wrong?"  
  
Sam sat up in bed while Erkin looked between the two, confused. He waved his hands in the air getting the women's attention before repeating himself. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Sam took Erkin's offered hand and stood up causing her to gasp as pain shot up her leg.  
  
"What is it?" Janet asked.  
  
"Ankle, leg. Hurts, hurt like this last time. It gets better once I walk on it a bit."  
  
Erkin looked slightly concerned. He turned Sam's face toward him and motioned like he was going to scoop her up.  
  
"No, no Erkin. I'll be fine." Sam shook her head hoping that was a universal 'no'.  
  
"Sam you want to go, he carries you." Janet held up her hand to stop Sam's complaint. "If you're good I'll let you stand on your own once we get there."  
  
Janet touched Erkin getting his attention then pointed to Sam and mimicked his earlier gesture. He looked at Sam's scowling face and laughed. Sam folder her arms across her chest to protest but was stopped short by more pain.  
  
"Ah, god. Maybe I should stay in bed."  
  
"Oh no, you wanted to go. . ." Janet went to her bag, pulled out a sling and began fitting it into place to support Sam's broken arm. "Besides you're right. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't have allowed this if it wasn't important."  
  
"Janet, can't I have a regular sling?" Sam asked as Janet tightened a strap.  
  
"No. The other will aggravate your ribs." Janet had basically strapped Sam's arm to her chest, her hand near her chin and her elbow to her side.  
  
"Come." Erkin repeated. He move over to Sam, he looked at her trying to decide how to do it without hurting her. Finally he moved next to her good arm and scooped her up like a little child.  
  
"Well this hurts less then the ankle." Sam said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let's go." Janet made a sweeping motion toward the door with her arm.  
  
Erkin smiled and headed out of the hut and down toward a group gathered at the end of a long row of huts. As they got closer Janet could see SG-1 and Semla standing before a raised platform where three men and four women were seated. The three of them stopped at the back of the crowd and Erkin called out above the crowd. One of the women stood and spoke, the crowd then split moving to the sides to allow the three to pass. Erkin moved up and placed Sam down on a long bench. She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut.  
  
"Doc?" Jack asked, worried at his 2IC's sudden paleness.  
  
"Sam. Talk to me." Janet knelt down in front of her friend.  
  
"Ribs. . .hurts. . .shoulda walked." Sam answered in short breaths.  
  
********************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, after two 10 page term papers and several finals I'm glad to have behind me, I seem to have discovered the dreaded writers block : ( 


	5. 5

Author's Note: There's a part in this chapter where there is basically a three way translation going on. Instead of typing each thing out translation out I went with the ' ' marks for the conversation. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion.  
  
***************************************  
  
Janet reached for Sam's wrist, carefully checking her pulse. "Sir we should get the stretcher for the return trip."  
  
"No." Sam grabbed Janet's hand. "I'll walk."  
  
"How's the pain level?"  
  
"It's back in down. Janet please, it was bad enough having Erkin cart me around like a five year old."  
  
"We'll see." Janet patted Sam's knee then moved to sit next to her.  
  
Janet was stopped by Daniel loudly clearing his throat and shaking his head. Taking the hint Janet straightened herself out and stood with the others. Sam looked up at her friends then around at the natives surrounding them. Everyone was standing save the members of the council and herself.  
  
"Daniel, why is everyone standing?"  
  
"Oh. What?"  
  
"Standing Daniel. Don't play dumb with me now."  
  
"Oh right." Daniel looked around trying to think of an answer. "Well it seems women can sit. . ."  
  
"Semla and Janet are both standing."  
  
"To these people it is a great dishonor to be seated before the council."  
  
"Teal'c!"  
  
"It is the truth O'Neill." Teal'c looked down at Sam. "They have granted you permission to remain seated because of your injuries."  
  
Jack glared at Teal'c, they needed to talk about how to say things to Carter. With his blunt manner there was no way in hell his 2IC would remain seated. Yupp, there she goes.  
  
"Sam sit." Janet said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"You said I could stand on my own once we got here." Sam brushed away Janet's hand and stood up.  
  
Janet watched as Sam shoved away her pain and settled herself in a parade rest, her good hand resting at the small of her back, two fingers discreetly in a belt look to give her sore muscles a break.  
  
*Sam. You need to sit down.* Semla spoke softly.  
  
*I don't need any special treatment. I'll be fine.*  
  
//Her spirit is strong.// Raja, one of the men on the council commented.  
  
//Semla, have you explained she may remain seated? We are not cruel, we understand her pain.// Helta asked.  
  
//I have explained. She says she will not be treated differently. She is stubborn.//  
  
//Then we shall endeavor to make this brief.// Petrdn looked at the group of strangers before him. He stood and began speaking, slowly to allow for translation. 'I am Petrdn. This is Rajn, Srvn, Kstrgin, Altta, Merta, and Helta. Before we allow you to leave we would like to know why you have come to our planet.'  
  
'We are explores, we randomly visit other planets looking for allies in our fight against the Goa'uld-you call them glowing eyes or evil ones.' Daniel answered.  
  
'Why do you fight them?' Rajn asked.  
  
'What they do is wrong.'  
  
'But that doesn't mean you should battle them.' Marta said.  
  
'They wish to destroy our world. We are defending ourselves.'  
  
'If you leave them alone, they will leave you alone.' Srvn added.  
  
'The Goa'uld have destroyed entire worlds because they showed potential of becoming advanced.' Teal'c explained.  
  
'You're planet is a threat then?'  
  
'Yes. We've destroyed many of their ships, freed many slaves, and killed a few system lords. They'd do anything to get us.' Jack boasted, bouncing a little as he told of their accomplishments.  
  
'Why do then not simply travel through the stone ring?' Kstrgin asked.  
  
'We have a protective cover called an iris, it prevents anyone from coming to Earth unless they have a special code.' Daniel answered.  
  
'What reasons did the evil ones capture the female?' Rajn asked.  
  
Sam, who hadn't moved since she stood snapped her head around and glared at Rajn.  
  
"Hey!" Jack snapped when he heard the translation. "The female has a name!"  
  
"Jack." Daniel warned before attempting to answer Rajn's question. 'Sam was taken because. . .'  
  
'Because they wanted the codes. Because they wanted to know how much we've learned about their technology.' Sam said, her voice was as emotionless as her eyes as she stared down Rajn. 'They wanted to know about the facility in which we work, the coordinates to naquada rich planets. They wanted to know about Jolinar. . . They took me because Daniel knows about people and cultures, Colonel O'Neill knows the strategic end, and Teal'c knows the Goa'uld. Me. I know the science stuff, the technology, but I also know a great deal about people and cultures, our strategies, the Goa'uld, and the Tok'ra. Hell I even know a lot about our medicine! They took me because I'm a woman and they think they can break me because they believe women are weak!'  
  
Teal'c finally stepped in front of Sam breaking her eye contact with Rajn. Her head shot up, her glare turned on him. As his face came into focus her anger melted away turning into grief. She gave into the tears, clinging to Teal'c for the second time since she'd met him, then feeling three sets of hands rest on her back and her friends circled around her for support.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I know it's not much but I'm still having problems with writer's block. It seems I can't write unless I sitting in class trying to ignore my professors. I guess it doesn't help that I'm sick and working the 11p to 7a shift at work. 


	6. 6

No one spoke, the council sat, shocked by the out burst. Semla had translated but it was Sam's demeanor that had shocked them the most. Nearly every one of the council had seen Sam wandering around that morning, curious eyes and bright smiles as she watched the children play. They knew she was injured, it was obvious, but there was no clue, no sign that her pain ran so deep.  
  
The council talked quietly amongst themselves before Helta stood and walked to the end of the platform, "These who come to us from across the stars, they seem strange, yet they show great compassion, loyalty, and strength. There ways may be different but their hearts are the same, let us welcome them as our brothers!"  
  
The crowd started making a whooping sound and jumping around.  
  
"Gee, makes me feel all warm and tingly." Jack muttered.  
  
"Jack," Daniel warned.  
  
"Does this mean we are going home?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Erkin walked up behind Teal'c and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Teal'c turned and raised his eyebrow when he saw the four foot board in Erkin's hands. Erkin smiled and handed Teal'c one end of the board while he kept hold of the other. He then pointed to Sam, who was a few feet in front of them facing away, made a sitting motion then patted the board. Teal'c looked from Sam to the board then back to Erkin, nodded in agreement and then went to get Sam.  
  
"No, Janet." Sam argued. *I'm telling you both, I'll walk.*  
  
"Sam, you haven't done yourself any favors putting full weight on that ankle, and I know the lidocane has worn off by now. I do not want you walking."  
  
"She will not."  
  
"Teal'c. . ."  
  
"Major Carter, I believe we have an acceptable means of transportation."  
  
Sam looked at the wood suspended between the two men. It was actually a good idea, everything hurt and she really wasn't looking forward to trying to walk back. "Alright."  
  
The men lowered the board and Sam sat on it, wrapping her good arm around Teal'c's neck for support. Slowly they followed Semla, heading back to her hut.  
  
"Doc, be ready to move out in 10."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"No sir?"  
  
"We need to sit down and eat a hot meal and get at least four hours of sleep." Janet held up her hand cutting off Jack's comments. "This is not a suggestion, Colonel. We're all running on empty."  
  
"But Carter. . ."  
  
"Will be fine for a couple more hours. She won't be alright if one of you drop her because you're exhausted."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Semla has already secured us a hut with plenty of beds and I've sent Daniel to get the others. No arguments, Colonel."  
  
"Fine, but the same goes for you."  
  
"I agree. I have Teal'c sitting with Sam until we get up."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After some tricky maneuvring Teal'c and Erkin had Sam settled in bed.  
  
"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why aren't we leaving?"  
  
"DoctorFraiser has ordered rest and a hot meal before we begin our journey. It is a day's walk to the stargate and there was little rest on the journey here." Teal'c said as he removed Sam's sling so she could rest more comfortably.  
  
"Oh, what about you?"  
  
"I shall remain here." Teal'c sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed. "You too should rest."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three hours later Janet crept into the hut to find Sam sound asleep with Teal'c meditating on the floor next to her. Quietly she moved closer trying not to disturb either of them.  
  
"DoctorFraiser."  
  
Janet jumped back, visibly startled. "Teal'c. Could you not do that?"  
  
"My apologies."  
  
Janet moved next to Sam's bed and noticed her eyes darting back and forth beneath her eye lids. "I know you're awake. . ."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth Sam was up and swinging. Janet barely missed being hit but Teal'c, who was in mid-motion of standing, took the punch square in the chest. Janet's eyes went wide as Sam made contact then howled in pain.  
  
"Shit!" Janet ran to her med kit and grabbed a pre-loaded syringe of morphine and rushed back to Sam's side, quickly injecting her.  
  
"No more. Please, no more." Sam murmured over and over as she clutched her arm tightly to her chest.  
  
"Oh, Sam." Janet brushed the bangs back out of Sam's face. "You're safe, no one will hurt you here."  
  
Sam's breathing soon evened out and Janet motioned for Teal'c to follow her outside.  
  
"Teal'c, could you please find Semla and ask her if there is anyone who could watch over Sam for a while? I need to talk to Colonel O'Neill but I don't want to leave Sam alone," she paused, looking up at the large Jaffa. "I know you would. . ."  
  
"But it is most likely my presence that has upset MajorCarter. I understand and I will endeavor to find Semla." Teal'c bowed his head then moved off into the village.  
  
Janet went back into the hut and looked at Sam, finding her face was still twisted in pain. Reaching down to check her pulse, Janet jumped when Sam's hand wrapped around her own. Looking from her trapped hand up to Sam's face she was surprised to see her eyes open and brimming with tears.  
  
"S'ry."  
  
"Sorry? Sam, you don't have anything to be sorry for."  
  
"Hit you." Sam's eyes slid closed as she fought against the drugs. "There was always s'mone there. . .standing over me when I woke up. . .d'nt realize it was you."  
  
"You didn't hit me, you got Teal'c and before you go feeling guilty about that you did more damage to yourself than to him."  
  
"Um, that's why it f'lt like I hit a br'k w'l." Sam's speech turned into a series of mumbles and Janet had to laugh when she made out the phrase 'abs of steel' before Sam succumbed to a drug induced sleep.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
Janet turned to find she was no longer alone. She smiled as she recognized the man standing in the door way. "Erkin."  
  
The man smiled and nodded, he then pointed to his chest then his eyes then to Sam. He paused then pointed to Janet and then at the door.  
  
"Right. You watch Sam, I'll go. Thank you." Janet walked outside to find everyone sitting around a fire. "I thought I told you four hours."  
  
"Check your watch, Doc." Jack smiled. "Got a solid four and a half which is more than you."  
  
"I got more sleep than I did during my residency, Colonel, I'll be fine. Besides I'm not going to be carting around a drugged up Major."  
  
"I thought Sam refused anything stronger then Tylenol."  
  
"She did. But then she woke up confused and punched Teal'c."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Not with the broken. . ."  
  
"Oh yea." Janet sat and accepted an MRE from Jack. "gave her the morphine, once she's good and out I'm going to check her arm, make sure she didn't do any more damage. I'll need your help, Colonel."  
  
Jack nodded as he dug into his meal. They ate in silence, taking their time, none of them looking forward to the long walk back. Once everyone was finished and things were cleaned up and put away Jack and Janet headed into Semla's hut to check on Sam. They were shocked to find Erkin laid out unconscious on the floor with no sign of Sam.  
  
"Sam's gone!" Jack called out to the others as he ran out of the hut. 


	7. 7

"That's nice. . .What! What do you mean gone?" Daniel stuttered.  
  
"Gone, Daniel. Teal'c, you're with me and the Doc. Daniel, find that woman and see if they can lend a hand." Jack barked out his orders before turning his attention to the hut. "Doc! Come on! I want you with me!"  
  
Janet came rushing out of the hut struggling with her pack. "Erkin said she went out the window."  
  
"You understand them?" Jack asked, moving around the hut.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"O'Neill, there is a clear trail."  
  
They followed Teal'c for fifteen minutes before he came to a stop. He looked in several directions before turning to the others. "The trail appears to go in several different directions."  
  
"How? Are you sure it was Sam?" Janet asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Indeed. There are several clear boot prints. They are too small to have come from any of us."  
  
"It's definitely Carter." Jack said looking around the forest floor. "There." He moved over to a large tree and knelt down.  
  
"Sir what are you. . ." Janet's question went unasked as Jack moved aside a branch and some leaves to reveal a very dirty, unconscious Sam.  
  
"Most clever." Teal'c commented as Jack and Janet cleared the debris off Sam.  
  
"Sam, Sam. I need you to wake up." Janet said while rubbing her knuckles over Sam's sternum. Getting only a muffled groan Janet began digging through her bag.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Colonel." Janet tossed a pile of material and metal poles at his feet. "I believe you know how to put that together."  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"DanielJackson, we have located MajorCarter."  
  
"How is she?" Came, Daniel's static-laden reply.  
  
"Teal'c." Janet held her hand out for Teal'c's radio. "She's fine Daniel, but we're going back to the gate as soon as we get back to the village."  
  
"Alright." There was a long pause before Daniel continued. "Semla says there'll be a couple of guys ready to escort us back."  
  
"That'd be great. ETA twenty-five minutes." Janet handed the radio back to Teal'c. "Once we get her back to the village I want to get her changed into fresh clothes and change her bandages before we head out."  
  
"Whatever you say,Doc. Stretcher's ready."  
  
"Bring it over next to her. Teal'c grab her legs, on three we'll lift her. Colonel, you slide it under. Right,one, two and three."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack's knee screamed at him as his toe snagged on yet another root. Not usually a problem but with the added weight of his 2IC it was agonizing. He was now glad the general had ordered more men to help with. . . the load. God, Carter would kill him if she knew he had even thought of her as a load. He looked down at her then to the small Doctor that who hadn't left her side since they found her. They had been moving for twenty minutes with not much progress. They had to stop twice when Carter had become agitated and started fighting. Janet figured it was because of Teal'c's proximity and was proven correct when Carter settled back down after Teal'c had moved away.  
  
"Damn it!" Janet's sharp curse pulled Jack from his thoughts. "Down, put her down."  
  
They lowered her to the ground and Teal'c turned his gaze to his teammate, who to him still appeared unconscious, then to DoctorFraiser.  
  
"I'm sorry, Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c simply lowered his head and headed out into the forest.  
  
"Doc?" Jack looked down at the her as she brushed the hair back out of Carter's face.  
  
"She's tensed up. Just trying to stop it before it gets started." Janet's voice was quiet and soothing as she continued to stroke Sam's hair.  
  
Sam turned her head into the caress, opening her eyes she looked up at Janet, then over to the Colonel before making a quick sweep of the forest around her. Her questioning gaze rested once again on Janet.  
  
"Hey there." Janet smiled but kept her voice quiet and soothing. When Sam didn't answer Janet simply continued. "We have to go back to Semla's village and get you cleaned up then we're going to start home, okay?"  
  
Sam didn't say anything, didn't even blink. Jack wondered if she had even heard a word Janet had said. All in all he really didn't care, this was a lot better than the last time when Janet almost sedated her just to keep her from hurting herself—or them. Turning his attention back to the two in front of him he heard Sam sigh as she closed her eyes.  
  
"She out?"  
  
"Yes. We should call Teal'c back and get moving." Janet jumped to her feet when Erkin, followed closely by Semla, stepped into the clearing.  
  
"You people are worse than Teal'c." Jack grumbled, then into his radio, "Teal'c, all clear. Over."  
  
The men moved to either side of Sam's stretcher.  
  
"Colonel?" Janet's voice was uneasy as Semla moved her away from Sam.  
  
"Don't look at me. I thought you said you could understand them."  
  
The men carefully lifted Sam onto their shoulders and began to head back to the village.  
  
"Oh no. I am so not comfortable with that." Janet tried to get in front of the group but was stopped by Semla.  
  
"Janet?" Daniel asked when he walked in on the scent.  
  
"Daniel, tell them we have a stretcher. I'm not comfortable with her up there like that." There was a clanking noise that drew her attention. "Teal'c! What are you doing?"  
  
"I am disassembling the stretcher DoctorFraiser."  
  
"If she starts thrashing up there and falls. . ."  
  
"She will not."  
  
"Janet, you're not going to win." Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder and ushered her toward the retreating men. "Semla asked us how you guys were bringing her back with only two men. She was appalled by the idea of the stretcher. Apparently they view Sam as a great warrior and a warrior of her stature should only be carried on the shoulders of other warriors. Don't worry, they won't drop her."  
  
"I hope they don't expect us to," Jack gestured toward the men carrying his 2IC, "when we leave. There aren't enough of us to heft Carter around like that."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"What? It's not practical, we're not the same height. . . and it's way too much like a funeral." 


	8. 8

Sam's brain slowly came back on track, the first thing she noticed was the slight swaying of her bed. 'Must've been one hell of a party.' Sam thought thickly. She could begin to hear muffled voices around her, then the pain began to surface. It was dulled but it was still extremely painful. 'That explains it. Janet's got me drugged up, that's why I can't think straight.' Sighing she tried to relax, to get more sleep but the damn swaying was making her stomach flip. She would have to talk to Janet about it later. The next thing she knew she was freezing, disoriented, and extremely nauseous. Her drug addled brain panicked, something wasn't right. That doesn't happen while in the infirmary. Her eyes wouldn't open but she still struggled, never the less. Realizing she was restrained she fought even harder, she had to get away. Then next thing she knew she was falling.

As soon as they stepped on the ramp at the SGC, Sam started thrashing. By the time Jack exited the wormhole with the foot end of the stretcher Sam's thrashing caused Walker to lose his grip, sending the stretcher crashing to the metal ramp as the extra weight pulled the handles from Jack's hands. Teal'c, who was half way down the ramp, turned when he heard the stretcher fall. He was up the ramp and had Walker lifted several inches off the ramp by the front of his shirt.

"Teal'c, put him down, I need you to help get Sam to the infirmary," Janet said from her position next to Sam.

Jack knelt down just as Daniel came through, tripping over Jack and tumbling to the ramp with a cry. Janet hopped over Sam to Daniel's side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Daniel grumbled as Janet checked him over. "Why are you stopped right in front of the Gate, Jack?"

"Can you walk?"

"Sure, since I didn't land on my feet."

"Come on then. The Major here's got a new injury that needs to be taken care of." Jack glared at Walker as he and Teal'c lifted the stretcher and left the gate room, Janet and Daniel following quickly.

"Major." Hammond stopped Major Feretti. "I want to debrief you and Walker in five minutes."

"Sir. Shouldn't we wait for the rest of SG-1? We were only in the village for a nap and some food."

"Major, you won't get SG-1 out of that infirmary until Major Carter is conscious and you know it." Hammond turned and left the two standing on the ramp.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Colonel, Teal'c," Hammond said as he entered the infirmary. He looked at Sam's unconscious form then at her silent companions, "how is she?"

"Fraiser's still running her tests."

"Where is Dr. Jackson?"

"Sprained wrist."

"Dr. Fraiser is wrapping DanielJackson's wrist while she is waiting for MajorCarter's MRI and X-Rays."

"What are you going to do about Walker?"

"It was an accident." General Hammond sighed knowing full well the Colonel wanted his hide for what happened. "I don't think anything I say or do could make him feel worse then he already does. Major Carter is held in high regard around here, her work has saved more lives, brought more men home than anyone else. They respect that."

"G'd to know 'm lov'd." Sam mumbled.

"Hey Carter. How ya feeling?"

"Hurts."

"He-ey." Janet smiled slightly as she walked in.

"H'm right?"

"Yes, we're home."

"H'rts."

"I know." Janet brushed some hair out of Sam's face. "I want to make sure these tests come back clean before I give you any more pain meds."

"No morphine." Sam's gaze was unfocused but determined as she locked eyes with Janet.

"No morphine." Janet agreed.

"Pr'mis?" Sam struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You need to rest."

"Promise!" Sam started to sit up.

"Promise." Janet gently pressed Sam back on the mattress. "No morphine. Now go to sleep, Major."

Janet ushered the three men out of Sam's room and down the hall to where a nurse was wrapping Daniel's wrist.

"Daniel," Jack muttered. "how's the hand?"

"Fine. The bandage's just for precaution. Still on active duty and all." Daniel answered. "How's Sam?"

"She came 'round for a bit, seems better than before."

"Doctor?" Hammond spoke, clearly wanting a medical run-down of Sam's condition.

"He's right sir. She's doing a lot better than she was when I originally gave her the morphine. However her condition is far from fine. She has a mild concussion, the cut on her head required seven stitches. The leg wound will heal fine, luckily there was no infection. She has three broken ribs, broken collar bone and the worst is a spiral break the length of her right ulna." Janet sighed. "Sir, I would like to call in her father."

"It doesn't sound bad enough to call in Dad," Jack piped up.

"You don't understand. When she punched Teal'c she caused some of the bone fragments to shift out of place. I'm going to have to surgically place the bones back where they should be, using screws and rods. . ."

"Shit."

"Jack?" Daniel queried, confused.

"Daniel, something like that could end a career."


	9. 9

"You're telling me she's real?" Jacob Carter sat dumbfounded when he was told that a woman he believed to be a myth was not only real but alive.

"Yupp, real and probably the only reason your daughter's alive." Jack smiled.

"We would love to meet her."  
  
"Sorry I don't think they'd be as happy to meet you. Sam's the only reason Teal'c's alive. She gained their trust somehow and took the blow intended for him," Daniel tried to explain.

"Indeed, Semla had already succeeded in injuring me. If not for MajorCarter's intervention I believe I would not have survived."

"This is amazing."

"Hey! I'm sure we're all excited about these people and all but Carter's about this close to losing her career!" Jack held out his hand, index finger and thumb centimeters apart. "You think we can move on to what's important?"

"Colonel!"

"No, George, he's right." Jacob lowered his head, relinquishing control to Selmac. "We regret to inform you that the healing device does not work in the manner necessary to heal Major Carter's arm. The device is not capable of rearranging pieces to their rightful place, it simply heals the damaged tissues. In this case the bone would not realign. If you had two pieces of bone side by side, they would heal together making one bone which would be disfiguring."

"There's got to be a way," Daniel said.

"Doc, can't you go in a put it all together like you said before and then let him fix it?" Jack asked.

"We are not sure if the healing device would promote healing of the bone to the screws and rods," Selmac answered.

"There would be a chance that the metal pieces would become permanent."

"Well that's better than nothing right?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you go in with the doc? Let her put the pieces next to each other then you heal them, you know, a bit at a time?" Jack said. This time everyone looked at him. "What?"

"That may work. It would have to be done all at once, and there would be no room for mistakes." Selmac thought for a moment before continuing. "If you were to reveal the entire damaged area then correct the damage we would then be able to heal it. Simply remove the muscle and skin from the injured arm. . ."

"Wait! There is no way I'm laying open her arm like that." Janet raised her voice in protest. "The nerve damage alone wouldn't be worth the risk."

"Do not worry, any damage done will be correctable with the device. Simply do as we have instructed and align the bone, we will heal the bone and once you are sure that it is healing correctly we shall replace the muscle and skin and heal that as well."

"Will what they are suggesting work, Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond asked.

"I honestly have no way of knowing what will happen when it concerns the use of the device," Janet admitted. "However I am seriously concerned. Not only about nerve damage but the blood flow during this. . . procedure would be great and there would be no blood reaching her hand."

"Selmac says that the damage you are describing will be easily healed," Jacob said regaining control. Turning to Hammond he continued. "George, this is my little girl we're talking about. I wouldn't risk this unless I was sure it would work."

"Very well," Hammond said. "Doctor, if you wish I can assign another surgeon to perform this procedure."

"With all due respect sir, no. I would be way more comfortable with an orthopedic surgeon doing it but by the time we find someone and get them cleared... let's just say I don't think we should wait that long."

"Great." Jack clapped his hands together. "Now that's all settled, let's get to it!"

"Colonel, we're not finished here. Doctor, you and Jacob are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Janet stood and made her way out of the briefing room followed closely by Jacob. When they were out of range of the others she began speaking again. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but are you sure you will be able to handle this?"

"I'm fairly good with the device."

"That's not what I mean." Janet stepped into her office where Sam's x-ray was lit up. "As you can see there is serious damage."

Jacob looked at the x-ray in awe, he had seen bad breaks before but never anything like what he was looking at now.

There were multiple pieces broken off and moved away from the bone. One part was broken and had moved up and was resting next to its other half.

"And I'm not just worried about this damage. I'm worried because she's your daughter, and I'll be dissecting her arm in front of you."

"My host is most distressed, Doctor. I will, however, be able to perform without any trouble," Selmac answered.

"Right then. You come with me and scrub up, I will not have you infecting my patient."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Damn it! They've been in there for six hours! How the hell long does it take for Jacob to use that thing?"

"Next time, Colonel, feel free to do it yourself," Janet snapped as she walked out of the OR. "Major Carter will be asleep for the next ten hours at least. Doctor Warner will be looking after her until I return. Good day, gentlemen."

The four men stared slack jawed at Janet's departing form. When Jacob emerged from the OR, Jack was the first to speak.

"Jacob, what the hell happened in there?"

"Major Carter will be fine -" Selmac began.

"Hey yeah, we got that. Can we talk to Jacob?"

"I'm afraid not. He is still most distressed by the procedure, as is Dr. Fraiser."

"What happened?"

"Dr. Fraiser surgically incised the entire upper half of Major Carter's arm. Once the entire length of bone was made available to us she went about the task of finding all the small shards that had split away from the bone as well as the larger pieces and began placing them in the proper place. Jacob referred to it as a horrific jigsaw puzzle. This took a great amount of time and care, if any piece was incorrect we would have to break the bone once it was healed and once again attempt to correct it. Once Dr. Fraiser was certain she was finished we began to heal the bone to prevent any shifting once we replaced the skin and muscle. As soon as there was minimal connections across the breaks, the rest was replaced and we completed the healing."

"So she's fine?"

"We will not know until after the x-rays come back."

"It's not like Fraiser to run out with out seeing things through."

"You are correct, however from the briefing I know she hasn't slept more than a few hours in the past couple of days. She then performed six hours of surgery. That according to her is not something she would ever willingly do. I believe her exact words were 'I can not believe you have me committing such butchery on my best friend.' I believe the procedure was a success, and Dr. Fraiser deserves this time to rest." Selmac paused for a moment. "Jacob wishes to sit with his daughter. Please excuse us."

"Its been a long day, people. I suggest you get some rest," Hammond said before walking away.

"I'm going to find Warner."

"Jack, I don't think the general intended that as a suggestion," Daniel said.

"Well then, I guess next time he'll have to be more specific."

"Gentlemen." Warner stepped into the hall with a folder in his hands. "It's late and I don't want you disturbing my patients. So if you would kindly leave."

"Those Carter's x-rays?"

"Yes, Colonel, they are."

"Well?"

"Everything is where it should be. If I hadn't seen the first set I wouldn't believe anything was ever wrong with her arm. Once she wakes up, we'll make sure there was no nerve damage or complications from not having circulation in her arm for so long." Warner looked at the three men before him. "I'm ordering a full night's rest for all of you. I know you're worried, but Major Carter will be out well into tomorrow. She doesn't need to wake up to the lot of you looking as you do."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. They did look pretty bad. Teal'c just looked like Teal'c.

"You better let us know if her condition changes."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good. Daniel, you stink. Maybe you should shower before you come back to visit."

"Hey!"

"O'Neill, you are no bed of roses either."

Jack just looked at Teal'c. Daniel burst out laughing, walking down the hall toward his quarters.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam felt a feather light touch traveling up and down her forearm. There was the constant beeping in the background she easily recognized as a heart monitor. She was finally back home. She started to let herself drift back to sleep but the gentle touch to her arm stopped. Sam tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't listen. Then the same gentle touch was on her hand, not holding it as she would have expected, but exploring. With her eyes still refusing to open, Sam decided to try moving her hand. With a lot of effort Sam got her hand to clasp her visitor's. As she did, she heard a soft gasp.

"Sam?" Janet whispered.

"Yeah," Sam croaked out. "Umm, everything feels like slow motion."

"You've lost a lot of blood. You're going to feel run down until we can replenish it." Janet kept her voice low. "Otherwise, how are you feeling?"

"Better. My head doesn't hurt. . . Actually there's no pain." Sam panicked a little, struggling to get her eyes open, afraid of what she might find.

"Sam, take it easy," Janet said, resuming the gentle stroking on her arm while her other hand was still firmly in Sam's grasp. "I called in your dad for a little extra help. He healed everything, but the device can't replace blood cells."

"Everything?" Sam finally pried her eyes open and looked at her once broken arm now clutching Janet's hand.

"Well, almost everything." Janet sighed. "We were so worried about the damage to your arm, I didn't think to ask him to heal your leg or the ankle."

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"Sam, I . . . I need to apologize. I should have never given you the morphine."

"Janet, don't."

"No, it shouldn't have happened. I knew I was coming for you, I should have packed something else."

"Janet!" Sam practically shouted, stopping Janet from completing her thought. "How long did you have to get ready?"

"Ten minutes but -"

"No buts. I know you have pre-packed emergency off world packs so you can grab and go. That's what they are there for."

"But -"

"No." Sam squeezed Janet's hand. "You did fine."  
  
Janet's attention once again focused on Sam's hand. With her free hand she traced along the back of it, over the knuckles and part way down the fingers curled around her own. "Can you feel this?"

"Of course I. . .Janet what's wrong? What happened?"

"It was a spiral break. Several bone fragments had broken away completely."

"Oh," Sam whispered, sounding stunned.

"I had to piece you back together before your father could mend the bone. You were without circulation for over five hours. I was terrified of the damage I was causing but your father insisted he'd fix everything once the bone was properly aligned." Janet sighed, still looking at Sam's arm and hand. "He was right. There's not even a scar."

"Thank you."  
  
"It was all your father. Without him. . ."

"But it sounds like you did all the work. Dad's job was easy."

"That may be, but without that device you may have never regained full use of your hand."

"Full medical discharge." Sam's voice sounded haunted.

"Things worked out though. The bone healed perfectly and it seems as if there is no nerve damage. We'll run some tests in the morning just to be on the safe side. But it looks like everything turned out fine."


	10. 10

AN: A few things. I only started typin' this up for the few of you who asked for it. I also received an email informing me that Sam does not speak Goa'uld. I do know this, but in my 'world' she does ;) well at least for this story anyway. is eating the little star symbol I've been using to indicate Goa'uld, so until I figure out how to get it back 'word' will indicate Goa'uld. Now, on with the story.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c walked into the briefing room after being called back from their downtime with no explanation. They sat down at the table just as General Hammond entered the room followed by a wide eyed Erkin.

"General?" Jack asked. "What's going on?"

'Daniel, is where Sam?'

"You speak gould, he speaks gould!" Daniel rambled excitedly.

"Not very well." Teal'c stated.

"We only got back from his planet five days ago, I'd say he's doing fine."

"That's great Daniel, what'd he say?" Jack asked impatiently.

"What? Oh. He asked where Sam is."

'MajorCarter is home recuperating from her injuries' Teal'c supplied.

"Sam, Janet, come." Erkin spoke, looking directly at the General.

"Yes son I know." Hammond said. "We had an incoming wormhole from his planet, when we sent a MALP through that's what he kept repeating. We sent Fretti there and had him bring Erkin here. Dr. Jackson could you please tell him that Dr. Fraiser will be here shortly and that she is bringing Major Carter with her."

"Isn't Carter on medical leave?" Jack asked as Daniel translated.

"It is a shame GeneralCarter did not heal all MajorCarter's injuries."

"Yea, you would think. . ."

"Watch it sir." Sam said as she entered the room on crutches followed closely by Janet. "You know he would have healed it had he know it was there."

"Yeah well."

"Erkin." Sam smiled once she noticed him.

"Sam. Janet." He smiled back then looked at Sam. 'You heal quick.'

Sam's jaw dropped a little then she looked to Daniel for some sort of explanation, he just shrugged. 'Ah, I had some help. Erkin, when did you learn Goa'uld?'

'Semla. She says I am learner fast.' Erkin beamed with pride.

'Indeed you are a fast learned.' Teal'c repeated the sentenced correctly, he often did this when his son was first learning to speak.

"We're really going to have to teach them English." Jack complained.

"Or you could give in and learn Goa'uld sir."

"Funny Carter."

"People, let's not get side tracked here." General Hammond cut in. "I would like to know why he is requesting Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser."

'Erkin what do you want with Janet and I?'

'The council wishes to speak further with mining, Semla wishes to learn. Hunting party was attacked. She thinks. . .' Erkin stopped and looked around confused, like he couldn't find the right word. Finally he stood up, moved next to Sam, and pointed to her let. 'She thinks this will help.'

"What?" Janet finally spoke up as Erkin moved back to his seat.

"Um, they want to finalize the trade agreement and a hunting party was injured. It seems Selma thinks Sam's leg an help." Daniel looked a little confused.

"Carter's leg?"

"I believe he was referring to the medical treatment MajorCarter received in which Semla observed."

"General we still have all that over stock of medical supplies from the botched treaty with the Horkners." Janet pointed out.

"Very well. "General Hammond paused slightly when he heard Daniel translate for Erkin. "Doctor, how long until you can have someone ready to go?"

"No! Janet come!" Erkin blurted out.

'Erkin we've explained Janet doesn't go off world.'

"Janet come." Erkin repeated. 'Only Sam, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack welcome in village.'

"He says only the five of us are welcome in the village."

'Erkin, you realize I won't be able to join you right?' Sam asked.

"Sam come! Janet come!"

"Sir the planet was peaceful." Janet said, she rather enjoyed going off world, especially when it wasn't some life threatening situation.

"Doctor do I need to remind you of the condition Major Carter returned in?"

"General, in all fairness the gould stay away from Semla and her people." Sam added.

"Exactly my point." Janet retook control of the conversation. "However Major Carter is in no condition to make the trip."

'I will carry. Sam must come. Semla says. Council says.'

"Alright people. You leave in one hour. All of you. Dr. Jackson I want you to keep Erkin company until it is time for you to depart. Dismissed."

Janet remained seated until everyone had filled out. "Sir, I'm not comfortable releasing Major Carter to active duty."

"Other than her ability to walk to the village what are you concerns?"

"Sir?" Janet was taken back, this was not where she expected the conversation to go.

"I assume her arm was healed fully or she wouldn't be using the crutches."

"Yes sir. As my report said, Major Carter has recovered fully from all her injuries above the waist."

"Then don't worry Doctor. Be in the gate room and ready to go in an hour." With that the general turned and left.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc


	11. 11

Sam had her gear already stored in the back of the dune buggy along with the medical supplies anxiously awaiting the others.  
  
"Major, you're early." General Hammond said as he walked over to her.  
  
"I know sir. I just wanted to see the looks on their faces."  
  
"This is their first off world mission, are you sure they'll hold up?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled as she looked at the cars she'd been working on for the past year. "All tests showed the naquada system is working. In fact it is 250% more efficient then street models."  
  
Just then the doors opened and the rest of SG-1 piled in. Jack was adjusting some straps and didn't notice the crowded gate room until he stubbed his toe on a crate.  
  
"Who put . . ." Jack stopped short when he noticed the four cars. He blinked a few times and his mouth was open, he looked truly stunned. A stifled giggle brought his attention away from the cars to Sam.  
  
"Their dune buggies sir." Sam stated the obvious causing Hammond to chuckle lightly to himself.  
  
"I can see that Carter. Why are they crammed in the gate room?"  
  
"I'm guessing here Jack, but I bet they are going to take us to the village."  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, eyebrows going skyward in surprise. "Sweet."  
  
"Yes Colonel. SG-1 gets two and the others are for SG-10." Hammond said. He could see the spark of mischief in his 2IC's eye and decided to put a stop to any of his hijinks before they started. "Teal'c will be driving. . ."  
  
"Sir! With all due respect." Jack started to protest.  
  
"Colonel. Teal'c is the only one on your team with experience taking a vehicle through the gate. You will not be driving."  
  
"Right, I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Wow." Janet stopped as soon as she walked in the door. Looking from the vehicles to General Hammond she smiled. "I most defiantly approve."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it Doctor," Sam handed the General the keys to the buggy with the medical supplies. Turning back to Janet he tossed her the keys, "because you'll be driving Major Carter and the medical supplies."  
  
"Hey!" Jack protested.  
  
"Sir, you're not riving my car. I've seen how you drive." Sam informed him.  
  
"Your car?"  
  
"The only original piece on these things are the frame and body. Everything else is specially designed, from the naquada motor to the tires." General Hammond smiled as the men's jaws dropped. "Major Carter has been working on these for almost a year now."  
  
"A year?"  
  
"It's sort of been my side project."  
  
"Alright people, move out." General Hammond said as the gate began to spin.  
  
Sam moved around to the passenger side and secured her crutches behind her eat. Grabbing a hold of the windshield she gracefully hopped up and into the car. Janet shook her head and adjusted the seat. Turning the key she frowned when she didn't hear it start.  
  
"Yo! Carter! This thing's busted! It won't start."  
  
"They run silent Sir." Sam smiled as Daniel and Jack's heads whipped around to look at her.  
  
"Sam, this silent?" Janet whispered to her friend gesturing to their car, not believing it was running.  
  
"Look on the dash. If the green light on the upper left corner is lit then it's ready to go."  
  
Teal'c lightly tapped on the gas and the buggy moved forward.  
  
"Sweet." Jack smiled. "Right then. Company move out!"  
  
Teal'c slowly maneuvered the buggy up the ramp and through the gate. Sam looked over at Janet who had a white knuckle grip on the wheel and was looking more then a little worried.  
  
"General I think we should give a thirty count between each car. We've never done this before, and I'm not sure if the effect will be any worse. We may need the time to re-group and move away from the gate."  
  
"Very well." General Hammond replied. "You head her people, thirty count. Dr. Frasier, you have a go."  
  
Janet moved the buggy up the ramp. As they approached the watery surface she turned to Sam. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just relax and breath out. You'll be fine."  
  
"Ha." Janet tried to relax as she pulled into the wormhole only to be spit out, frozen and sick on the other side. Thankfully she kept control and moved off to the side opposite Teal'c, leaving plenty of room for the others.  
  
"See you did fine." Sam patted Janet's arm which was still firmly attached to the wheel. "Maybe next time we can go through at more then two miles an hour."  
  
"Funny." Janet was breathing deeply trying to regain her composure. "I swear I'll never get used to that."  
  
"Probably not. You don't go through enough to get used to it."  
  
The last buggy came flying out of the gate, leaving the ground as it launched off the steps.  
  
"Janet." Sam said, Janet moved their buggy next to the new arrival, pulling up so Sam was next to the driver who was busy high fiveing his passenger. "Jamerson what the hell were you thinking!"  
  
Sam jumped out of the buggy and stormed up to Jamerson. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him out of the car. "Do you think this is some kind of toy for you to go joy riding in?!"  
  
"Ma'am no ma'am!"  
  
"Lt!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Lt. Mann stood up in the back seat. "You will be in charge of this vehicle for the remainder of this mission. Under no circumstance will you allow Captains Jamerson or Barronie to operate this vehicle. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Mann jumped in the front seat.  
  
"Jamerson I want you with me." Major Steven barked from his buggy.  
  
Sam was still very much in the Captain's face, and she didn't look like she was ready to release her grip on his shirt.  
  
"Carter." Jack's tone clearly indicated she should stand down. Sam took a step back allowing her to straighten his shirt and retreat to his CO's buggy. Jack noticed Carter hadn't moved back to the car but didn't say anything. "Right. Major, you and your team head out and start your survey at the quadrants Major Carter gave you. Radio in when you've got the layout of where we would be digging and we'll bring along the natives to see if they'll agree."  
  
"Yes sir." Major Steven sat back down and called to his men, "You heard him. Let's go."  
  
As the buggies moved out of sight Janet moved next to Sam. Feeling her approach Sam looked over her shoulder. "I realize now that this was a very bad idea."  
  
"What? Sam he deserved it. He could have hurt someone."  
  
"No, I know that. I mean," Sam started to turn around and her leg buckled out from under her. Luckily Janet was close enough to catch her and giving her the support she needed. "damn that hurts."  
  
"Carter?" Jack was now by her side.  
  
"Sir help me get her back to the bug."  
  
"Janet," Sam draped her other arm over the Colonel's shoulder, "it's not a bug. Those are made by V.W."  
  
"She's right though Carter, they look like giant insects with big ol' eyes." They got back to the buggy and Sam carefully eased back into the seat.  
  
"They're not bugs."  
  
"I don't know Sam."  
  
"I'm not going to win am I?"  
  
So, I'm pretty sure I mentioned there was no plot right? I've got about six more pages hand written and a vague idea of where to go from there, but I'm also working on another story. So I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. 


	12. 12

AN: Alright I'm updating again. Forgive any typo's I've been typing at work again, and let me tell you when schizophrenics act up they are. . .interesting. Let's just say two of my patients decided it would be a good way to pass the time by trying to get my laptop away from me. You would think I had enough common sense to put the laptop away, but no I just 'kept an eye out.' Oh well. I made it through the night and now you all have some more to read ;) Hope you enjoy.

"Sir, I'd like to apologize." Sam said before Jack had a chance to return to his bug.

"Nonsense Carter. You saved me from having to do it." Jack smiled and moved back to his bug. "But next time, try not to hurt yourself while intimidating the airmen."

"O'Neill. Erkin has given me directions. . ."

"We've already been there. You mean to tell me you couldn't find your way back?"

"I could. However we will be moving much more swiftly and there were some passes these vehicles would not be able t fit through. Erkin has provided a more suitable route."

"He learned enough gould to give you directions?"

"There are other ways to communicate then words O'Neill."

"Riight. Lets go then."

"Sam." Janet said as she followed Teal'c into the woods. "How's your leg?"

"It's my ankle. It rolled it again when I pulled Jamerson out. I can't believe he did that!" Sam struggled to keep her voice down, she was still pissed.

"So you going to tell me about this thing?" Janet asked trying to change the subject. "We're not going to get half way there and run out of gas are we?"

"What? No! I modified the naquada generator, shrunk it down." Sam stopped herself from going into detailed descriptions of what she did. "It won't lose power for 30 years."

"Wow. I can't imagine the rest of the parts just plugged into it."

"No it's mostly original. I mean things like the drive shaft are the same, all the electrical components had to be redone. There was a lot of empty space, we didn't need a gas tank, no radiator, and there's no A/C or heat. That's why we have so much storage space from a little frame. I basically scooted everything toward the front."

"That's amazing Sam."

"It was fun, for the most part. Surprisingly the hardest part was the suspension."

"The suspension?" Janet stole a glance at Sam. "I didn't think that was connected to the engine."

"Oh it's not. I put solid tires on these, there's no way we're getting a flat. Have you ever ridden on solid tires?"

"Yes, when I was little. My Dad used to ride us along in a metal wagon pulled by the ridding mower. We bounced and thudded around. We ached all over by the time we were finished but we loved every minute of it."

"Exactly. It took a lot of botched designs before I got it riding this smooth." Sam grimaced as they hit a large hole. "Ah, not smooth enough."

"Sam I've got your men meds in my bag."

"Why? I haven't taken them for two days now."

"I. . ." Janet sighed and looked at Sam long enough for her to see the lingering guild. "the general didn't say how we'd be traveling. I brought them just in case."

"That's not what you were going to say."

"My bag's behind my seat. You should be able to reach it."

Sam let the subject drop and began to rummage behind Janet's seat. Finally she emerged with what looked suspiciously like Cassie's CD wallet.

"That's not my bag."

"No it's not." Sam smiled and pulled a small key from her pocket, reached around the side of the console, up under the dash. Before Janet could question her a part of the panned popped open reveling a CD player. "Hammond authorized it. This was the original car. He let me put it in so I'd have music when I test drove it outside the mountain."

"And he let you keep it in?"

"He said as long as I kept it hidden it would be fine since I had to convert it to go with the naquada systems, it wouldn't work in any other car now."

"Again I ask. The general is okay with this?"

"Yes. These are not combat vehicles. Besides I've got the only key. I'm the only one who knows about it. Well, me, you, and soon the guys. And it's not like we haven't been here before." Sam pulled out a CD and popped it in the player.

"Major Carter! I can not believe you are disregarding protocols like this!"

"Janet I feel safe here. The general is comfortable sending an injured. . ."

"Yes injured. Let's not forget how you got those injuries."

"Janet."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable with you being out here."

"You would only be happy if I was trapped in your infirmary until I was 100." Sam tried to lighten the mood. She knew Janet hadn't yet come to terms with the unorthodox methods used to save her arm.

"I'd be happy if you stayed out of my infirmary all together." Janet slowed down when she saw Teal'c hit something, sending their bug bouncing. It turned out to be a sizable log and even at their slower pace she heard Sam moan as she was jostled around. "Sam I want you to take the pain meds."

"No. I'm fine."  
  
"That's an order Major. Take them now and you can sleep the rest of the way there."

Sam started to protest but she really was hurting. When she twisted her ankle her other leg, her injured leg, compensative causing pain to shot up her leg. Now every bump felt like someone was stabbing her all over again. She really wanted to keep an eye on her baby's but the pain and the resolve in Janet's voice had her reaching for the bag. Retrieving two pills she dry swallowed them and quickly replaced the bag behind Janet's seat.

"Now I'm glad I didn't custom order seats for these things." Sam said as she reclined the seat.

"Why's that?" Janet asked knowing the medication would kick in fast.

"I didn't think they need to reclining seats. But you can't buy non-reclining seats for this, the braced on the floor are an odd shape. I would have either had to custom order them or re-do the floor. It just wasn't worth the extra time either option would have taken so I got the regular seats."

"Bet you're glad you have these now, aren't you?"

"Umm, they're comfy." Sam mumbled into the seat.

Janet smiled as Sam drifted off to sleep. She still tired easily when she pushed herself too hard. Janet was just glad there wasn't any technological things for Sam to get involved with on this mission.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"You know most of us can stay awake for a three hour drive." Jack quipped as he waked over to Janet.

"She over did it manhandling Jamerson like she did. I gave her some pain medication."

"Gave?"

"Okay ordered." Janet glared at Jack. "She still tires so easily, especially for her."

"Erkin's gone to collect Semla and some guys to unload this stuff. We should probably wake her."

"Good luck sir."

"Carter, wakey wakey." Jack whispered in her ear, she didn't even stir. He then shook her with no effect. Looking over at Janet she gave him that 'I told you so' look. "Up and at 'um Major!"

"Sir." Janet stifled a giggle at the perplexed look on his face. "She'll be out for a good two more hours."

"Hey guys." Daniel and Semla approached the group. "What are we looking at?"

"Well it seems Carter's sleeping on the job." Jack stepped aside to give them a clear view.

'Daniel' Semla frowned and moved closer to Sam. 'What is wrong with Sam?'

'She's sleeping.' Daniel turned to Jack and Janet. "Why is she sleeping?"

"She hurt herself and Doc here doped her up for the trip. Ask Semla where we can set up camp so we can put her to bed."

'Sam was given medication to help control pain, it's making her sleep. We'd like to set up camp so we can put Sam in a bed until the medication wears off.'

'We have prepared a hut for you.' Semla frowned. 'We would not invite you then expect you to sleep out doors.'

'Oh. We appreciate your hospitality.' Daniel turned to Jack. "We've got a hut."

"Even better." Janet smiled, she wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the ground.

"Daniel help me cart this stuff to the hut. We'll make up Carter's, uh, bed, then Teal'c can bring her in."

"Last time there were blankets on the beds Jack."

"Yea but they smelled funny."

"Alright, I'll give you that. But all our stuff is under the medical supplies."

"Sam'll be fine for a few hours sir."

"Ok then. Teal'c!" Jack called Teal'c away from his conversation with Erkin. "Would you mind carting Carter to our hut? She's sleepin' off Doc's drugs."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly then carefully leaned across the sleeping Major and unfastened her seat belt before gently lifting her out of the bug.

'Please follow me. I will show you to your hut.' Daniel moved up next to Semla and Teal'c was a few steps behind with Sam. 'I must apologize but the largest hut we could spare has only three rooms.'

'That's fine. Plenty of room. Janet and Sam can share, so can Jack and I. We'll give Teal'c his own room so he can mediate without the snoring.'

'Thank you DanielJackson.' Teal'c said as they moved into the hut. Daniel pulled down the animal fur blanket so Teal'c could place Sam on the bed then carefully covered her once Teal'c moved away.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc


	13. 13

  
  
"Sam. Sam."

"Leave me alone." Sam mumbled.

"Wake up Sam."

Sam swatted the hand that was busily shaking her shoulder. "Five more minutes."

"Sam, it is dinner time. You must wake up."

Sam opened her eyes to slightly familiar walls. Rolling over she saw Erkin and smiled, wondering how she got from the car to the hut. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed she sat up, placing her head in her hands.

"What did you say?" Sam asked realizing she heard English.

"Dinner time." Erkin repeated. "Come."

"Right." Sam looked around easily spotting her crutches by the head of the bed. "Okay, lead the way."

Erkin lead her out of the hut and a short distance away to a table of food and people.

"It's alive!" Jack joked.

"Funny sir." Sam handed him her crutches. "How long was I out?"

"About five hours."

"We've been here about five hours, you've been out almost seven."

"And that was enough time to teach Erkin English?" Sam was eyeing the empty space on the bench between Jack and Daniel when Janet cut into her thoughts.

"No way Sam. The guys can scoot down."

Daniel and Teal'c slid over leaving the seat on the very end empty so Sam wouldn't have to climb over the bench to sit down. Dinner was brought out as soon as Sam was seated. There were lots of fruits and what looked like white rice. A plate full of some type of dried meat placed on the center of the table.

"Daniel are we going to offend anyone if we don't like the food?" Jack asked.

"No. They understand that we've never had these foods before and they don't expect that we'll like everything. Just be discrete if you have to spit something out."

"So how many people have you offended Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Doc." Jack's voice held a warning note.

"So far. Six." Sam said as she reached for the meat.

"Carter!"

"You think he would have learned the first time. He ate this lime green slime looking stuff. It was so bad he turned and spit it out." Sam was now laughing so hard at the memory she wasn't able to continue.

"It turns out," Daniel picked it up, "the Chief's wife made it specially for us. She was so mad, she turned red." Now Daniel was in hysterics.

"What!" Janet was trying to hold in her own laughter at her two friends.

"It was then the Chief's wife lead O'Neill to her home, by his ear, and made him clean all of the cooking utensils used in preparing the meal."

"She was yelling and shaking her finger!" Sam added causing Janet to lose her control over her laughter.

"Right. Everybody laugh." Jack muttered and took a bite of a pink apple looking thing, abruptly spitting it on the ground behind him, causing everyone to laugh harder.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Hey Janet, hold up!" Sam called.

Janet stopped and waited for Sam to catch up. "Hey Sam, how was your day?"

"Loads of fun. Evidently we all have to be there to talk about the mining. The worst part was trying to explain the bugs. You can't translate any of the terms, Semla doesn't even comprehend the Goa'uld for what I need to say."

"That must be frustrating."

"You have no idea. At least they understand the basics of what you were doing."

"True."

"SG-10 radioed in. They've found what looks to be a massive deposit of pure naquada about 20 miles from here. We're going tomorrow to take a look."

"We?" Janet asked as she pulled open the door to their hut allowing Sam to enter first.

"SG-1 and three of the council members. Oh, and Erkin."

"That's eight people. I hope you aren't planning on walking."

"No mom." Sam said in one breathy whine.

"Alright Cassandra." Janet smiled at Sam's imitation of the teen.

"We're taking the car. There are two seats that fold down flat, the 6 of them should fit just fine. Teal'c and I will be up front."

"Just be careful would you?"

"Always." Sam smiled brightly. "So. How was your day?"

"Long. Tedious." Janet had plopped down on her bed. "The injuries were mostly small but deep lacerations. Semla told me that many hunters have died from similar wounds. From what she described it was a simple infection coupled with blood loss."

"That was a common problem before penicillin wasn't it?"

"Well yes." Janet rubbed her face before looking back up at Sam. "It's difficult for me to wrap my head around this. I mean I understand you guys met cultures from our past on a regular basis. But these people don't know basic medicine! They die from infections!"

"Janet people at home die from infections. People in 3rd world countries. . ."

"They know what an infection is though. They just don't have access to the medications they need. These people don't understand! They try and treat a fever, bring it down, nothing to stop the spread. It's just a lot for me to take in."

"Why don't you get some rest. Things will look better in the morning."

Janet looked from Sam to the window then back to Sam. "It's still daylight."

"True."

"How about we do something?"

"I've got a deck of cards."

"That'll work."

"The deck's in my pack, I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't Major! You sit down. You've been on that leg long enough, I'll bring your pack to you." Janet stood and guided Sam to sit on the bed.

"The cards are in the outside pocket, left hand side!" Sam called as Janet disappeared around the corner.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Alright. I know, no action. Next chapter, promise. . .Something will happen. That is if you all still want me to continue. Let me know J


	14. 14

It took some convincing to get the three council members into the bug. Sam silently thanked god Erkin was with them. He was talking a mile a minute explaining what would happen and what it was like when he was in it before. Once they were finally settled into the bug Teal'c had to slowly bring the bug up to a decent speed to keep the council members from freaking out again. Once everyone became used to the speed there trip took less then thirty minutes.

"Major Steven, ETA is five minutes." Jack spoke into his radio once he had a visual on the camp.

"Roger. We have everything out and ready."

"Daniel you sure these guys aren't going to freak when they see them?"

"I told you Jack, they just don't want people to know where the village is. Meeting other people is fine."

"Good."

Teal'c slowed as they pulled into the clearing SG-10 had made camp in, parking fairly close as Dr. Fraiser had requested. Sam hopped out of the bug and Daniel handed her the crutches.

"Alright folks. To your left, trees. To your right, more trees. In front of you, a lush green meadow and SG-10."

Sam smiled as she listened to the way Daniel. . .translated: 'Here is where we'd like to mine.' was all he said. They walked over to the table that was set up with all the information they had about the exact size and location, time scale, and personnel that would be needed. Sam was only half listening to the conversation, translated three ways, when she spotted the bug on the other side of camp, peeking out from behind a tent. She frowned when she saw it was covered in mud. With one last glance at the men deep in conversation she headed off to check on her baby.

"It's just dirty." Major Steven whispered to Jack.

"Huh?"

"The car." Steven pointed to Sam's retreating form.

"Oh." Jack shook his head. "Don't take it personally, the general wasn't exaggerating when he said she built these things from the ground up. She was explaining all she did on the way to the village, she put a lot of time and effort into these things."

"Well then, heaven help the man who puts the first scratch in the paint!"

Sam had moved on to the second bug when the staff blasts and gunfire erupted. Quietly she peaked around the tent to see a handful of Jaffa attacking, their backs to her. She watched as they were quickly taken out by her friends, all but one that is. The goa'uld that still haunted her dreams, she knew him, even from behind. Dropping one crutch she started to move from behind the tent when something struck her in the head, knocking her to the ground.

Gritting her teeth against the pain she lay still, willing the pain away. When the gunfire stopped Sam panicked, the sudden fear for her friends winning out over the pain. Carefully she stood back up and peeked around the tent. Two of SG-10 were sprawled on the ground as well as Erkin. Everyone else was on their knees, hands locked behind their heads.

Grabbing her crutch Sam quickly made her way across the camp. Allowing her anger build, anger from the way he had treated her, anger from how he was now treating her friends, then using that anger she swung the crutch like a bat, aiming for the back of his neck. The goa'uld didn't even make a sound as he fell bonelessly to the ground.

Teal'c was the first to his feet, moving cautiously to the fallen goa'uld. After kicking him once with no response Teal'c bent down and checked for a pulse. He then stood looking at Sam who was breathing heavily and staring at the goa'uld's still form, crutch at the ready if he moved again.

"He is dead."

"Way to go Carter!" Jack smiled.

Sam looked up at her friends then started to fall. Teal'c wasn't close enough to prevent her fall but he did manage to slow it, easing her to the ground.

"O'Neill, she has been shot." Teal'c said calmly.


	15. 15

"What!" Jack moved to the other side of Sam. Seeing the blood covering the side of her face he knelt down and moved her hair out of the way so he see where it was coming from.

"Ouch." Sam mumbled thickly as she jerked her head away.

"Sorry Carter." Jack said as he carefully inspected the wound. "It looks like it just grazed you."

"Um. . .Janet's gonna freak." Sam muttered.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah." Daniel ran over, stopping short when he saw Sam. "Shit."

"Just a scratch Danny. You know head wounds bleed." Jack said. "Look we need to go back. How's Erkin?"

"Head hurts, but he's awake. Everyone's awake and fine."

"Good go tell them we're leaving. They can stay or come with us, I really don't care one way or the other." Jack said as he fished some gauze out of his vest.

"Right." Daniel ran off.

"Carter that was a nice hit by the way."

"Thank you sir." Sam winced as he applied pressure. "Someone needs to get my other crutch, it's behind the tent."

"I'll get them. T put her in the bug would ya?"

Teal'c simply bowed his head then gathered Sam in his arms.

'Sam!' Erkin called. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, don't worry.'

Everyone was settled in the bug when Jack returned with her crutches. He made Daniel and Erkin move over so he was behind Sam, then he had her recline her seat so she was practically in his lap. This allowed him to keep pressure on the dressing as they headed back to the village.

As soon as Teal'c stopped the buy Erkin jumped out and ran through the village. Sam started to sit up but Daniel put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Erkin's getting Janet."

Sam didn't argue. The bullet may have just grazed her but it still hurt like hell.

"Wow." Daniel muttered.

Jack looked up and saw Janet sprinting toward them. He'd never seen the woman move so fast. "Maybe one of us should have gone."

Janet slid to a stop next to the bug, eyes wide as she took in Sam's bloody face. "What the hell happened Colonel?"

"The village my have be protected from the gould but that naquada deposit sure wasn't."

"You let . . ."

"Janet." Sam reached out, grasping Janet's arm. "I got caught in the cross fire, it's just a scratch."

Janet looked form Sam to Jack for confirmation. His grimace told her all she needed to know, friendly fire. Jack removed his and so Janet could remove the bandage.

"Alright." Janet started after cursory examination. "Teal'c could you bring her to out hut? Sam I want you to keep pressure on this until I get there."

"I'm sorry Teal'c. You keep getting stuck lugging me around."

"Do not trouble yourself MajorCarter. You saved my life today." Teal'c said as he easily picked her up. "You have now nor will you ever be a burden."

"Saved his life?" Janet asked as she watched the retreating back of the large Jaffa.

"Yupp." Jack reached up and tugged on the lever allowing the seat to sit back up and him to get out of the bug. "She killed him. That gould had us, that damn personal shielding, gets us every time. But Carter snuck up behind him an cracked him with her crutch. Killed 'um."

"When was she shot?" Janet asked as she headed toward the hut.

"There was a small group of Jaffa that jumped us. Sam was on the far side of the camp, the Jaffa were between us and her, we didn't realize that at the time though. We fired and took them all out, one of the shots must have winged her then."

"Lucky her." Janet said.

"I don't feel lucky." Sam muttered from her bed.

"You're lucky you aren't dead."

"Ah, didn't you know? SG-1's invincible."

"That's not even funny Samantha." Janet scolded as she gathered the supplies she needed from her pack. Opening a bottle of saline she wet some gauze and began cleaning the wound. "Did you lose consciousness?"

"Almost." Sam winced as Janet gently tended her injury. "When the shooting stopped I panicked. I didn't want them to go through the same thing I did."

"Sam this needs stitches. I'm going to numb it now okay?" Janet waited until Sam nodded before proceeding. "So it was the same goa'uld?"

"There's no doubt. I could recognize him from his shoes alone."

'Sam! Are you alright?' Semla said as she burst into the room.

'I'm fine, just needs some stitches.'

'The council says you killed the evil one. They are calling you "Slayer of Gods" is this true?'

'Well yes, but he wasn't a god.'

'They said you saved them. That you defeated him with nothing more than your walking stick.'

'Yea but. . .'

'They are asking again if you are a god. I am beginning to wonder myself.'

'I'm no goa'uld!' Sam said through gritted teeth. Janet startled, briefly taking in Sam's angry gaze before turning a questioning eye on Semla.

'I know you are not as the evil ones. This does not mean you are not a god.'

Sam tried to sit up but Janet held her down. Closing her eyes Sam took a deep breath, she did not want these people thinking they were gods, but she wasn't sure how to make them understand.

'Semla. My walking stick is made of metal. It's hard, like stone. I was only trying to knock him out. It was a happy accident that he died.'

Semla looked at the crutches. 'May I take one? To try and explain this to the others?'

'Sure.' Sam said, it wasn't like Janet was going to let her up anytime soon anyways.

Semla picked up a crutch and left the hut.

"So, what was that about?" Janet asked. "Before you start can you feel this?"

"No, I can't."

"Good, I'm going to start suturing this now. Let me know if you start to feel anything."

"Alright." Sam closed her eyes again, she really didn't want to watch Janet work. "The council's calling me a god slayer and are starting with that 'the off worlders are gods' bit."

"Actually Sam they only think you are a god. Even then I think it's more like they think you are some sort of gift _from_ god."

"That's great Daniel. I mean that's so much better."

"Yeah well Semla's out there chopping through sticks with your crutch. Said she's showing them it was the weapon, not the wielder." Daniel peeked over Janet's shoulder. "How's that going?"

"Oh she'll be fine. It's long, but only about half an inch extends past her hair line."

"Shit! Janet how long is it?"

"Mid temple back to behind your ear, about six inches."

"The general's gonna freak."

"I doubt that. We have permission to mind there all we want." Daniel smiled.

"Really! That's great!"

"Yupp. All that land and then some property here now belongs to Sam."

"I did my job." Sam frowned. "I can't accept their gift."

"I don't think these people care what you say Sam, doing your job or not you saved them, you did a great deed, put your life in danger in order to save others, _and_ you did it while injured." Daniel gave a little pat on Sam's leg. "You're a hero." Then he turned and left.

"Finished." Janet said snapping off her gloves. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative. I want you to get some sleep."

"Fine."

"You know you can open your eyes now." Janet said once she injected the sedative.

"I'd rather not."

"You know Daniel's right. I know your not comfortable with praise but it's true. You are a hero. And not just to these people."

"Janet please. You save people's lives, that's a hero. I take them away, there's nothing worth praising about that."

"Sam. You saved eleven lives. Eleven. You eliminated a threat, while injured, with a stick. You know better than anyone what could have happened. You _know_ how evil that goa'uld was. You not only saved their lives you saved their sanity."

"Um. . .still." Sam slurred, the sedative quickly taking effect.

"No still Sam. You did good." Janet covered her friend with a blanket then pulled up a chair in a silent vigil waiting for the inevitable nightmares to start.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

This is all I have written for this story. I really have no clue where to take it from here so this is most likely the end. I hope you have all enjoyed it, and always pleas R & R Thanks for Reading!


	16. Coming for a visit

AN: So I was sitting around, doing nothing, when this popped into my head. Since I have nothing better to do during my vacation I though I'd type it up.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"General, the council has approached us with a request." Sergeant Dabris spoke into the MALP camera.

"Go ahead."

"Sir, two of the council members wish to see the SGC. I believe they also would like to make a formal request concerning an up coming festival."

"I see no problem with this. How is the mining coming along?" General Hammond asked.

"We are trying to keep as much as the land in tact as possible so it's taking a little longer but the yield so far is well worth any trouble. Major Carter should have enough Naquada to power a whole fleet of cars, generators, and weapons with plenty left over."

"I was under the impression there were no restrictions on how we retrieved the metals."

"Yes sir. They gave the land to Major Carter to do with as she wished, however the Major told us to try and keep the destruction to a minimal. I believe she was trying to respect their ways, you'll have to ask Dr. Jackson if you want to know more sir."

"That is fine. Do you know when the members of the council would like to visit?"

"They said some time within the week. The festival is this weekend, and sir, if I may suggest. Keep SG-1 off any missions."

"Understood. We'll leave the MALP, just inform them to dial Earth and we'll let them through once we see it's them."

"Yes sir." Dabris saluted then headed away from the camera as the worm hole shut down behind him.

"Send for Dr. Jackson. I want to see him in my office." Hammond said as he turned and left the control room.

Daniel knocked on the open door of Hammond's office and took a step in, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to know a little more about the council members of P3X-493."

"Sure, the tribe is called Santama, the council members are basically voted into their jobs, but once they are voted in they stay there until they either get tired of it or die. The village is permanent but they are both hunters and farmers. Woman, for the most part, are considered equal."

"For the most part?" Hammond interrupted. "Should I be worried about Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser's presence on this planet?"

"Are we going back to the planet sir?"

"It seems likely, and if they are anything like last time I believe Dr. Fraiser's presence will also be requested, will they be in danger? I want to know if there is a chance of these people turning on us."

"No, they have never even come close to being disrespectful to either Sam or Janet. The men hold women in the highest regard, there are women on the council, it's just that they keep their jobs separate. Woman cook and sew, men hunt, there is no crossing of those lines. But both men and women clean, tend to the fields, and raise the children.

"It's really one of the many reason's they were so fascinated with Sam." Daniel continued on. "One of the warriors saw us fighting the Goa'uld, and assumed we were all men, even the hunting party that found Sam thought she was male. It wasn't until Semla saw her did anyone know she was a female. So that started their fascination. That and how stubborn she was, Janet was less then pleased when she found out Sam was up and about when she was so severely injured. Oh and her hair and eyes. The Santama's have never seen anyone with light eyes and hair."

"That's why they thought she was a god?"

"Yes, one of them."

"Are you sure they understand now? They still seemed pretty enthralled with Major Carter the last time Erkin was here, we didn't add to their belief by showing how healed she was when she went back?"

"Sir I think it's more of a respect thing. Major Carter is one of the toughest people they've ever meet, according to Erkin. Her differences and her personality just add to it, if anything I'd place it closer to Hero Worship."

"That could be a dangerous thing as well."

"I don't think they'd harm her sir."

"And Dr. Fraiser?"

"The things Janet taught Semla has saved many warrior's lives, they hold her in high respect as well. And it helps that a healer is a woman's job to begin with. Janet won over Erkin as well, something about a warrior spirit trapped in a woman's body."

"Two of the council members wish to travel here, should we do anything in preparation?"

"No sir, they were very tolerant to our customs while we were there. They made it clear that we did not know their ways and were not expected to magically to know them. When we did something wrong we were told and it didn't happen again. Simple as that. The only one quark they seemed to have was people sitting when the council was called. With the way they treat other's customs I believe if we inform them of how we hold meetings or briefings they will understand."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson."

"Will Sam and Teal'c be back before they get here?"

"SG-8 is scheduled to return 2330 Wednesday. I am not sure if the council members will be here or not by then."

"Yes sir."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Alright guys, I'm sick and writing this as I go. I don't know how slow/fast the going on this part will be but I do have a fairly good idea where it will be going. I have one question for you readers though, I can kick out the first few chapters fairly quickly if I don't get them checked over but after re-reading the story I've found several really stupid errors (which are very embarrassing) and I have decided that I should really get a beta reader. My question is do you want me to post as I go then replace the chapters once they are corrected or go ahead and wait until the beta reader(s) is finished with them?


	17. thorny situation

"Unscheduled off world activation." Hammond jumped up and raced down to the control room.

"Who is it?"

"P3X-493, we're getting a MALP feed."

"Put it on the screen." Hammond watched as two people stood in the camera's view, reaching down he activated the mic. "This is General Hammond, please identify yourself."

"I am Rajn, this is Altta, members of the Santama council. May we step through the Stargate?"

Hammond stared, mouth open, at the screen. Regaining his composure he hit the mic again, "Please, come through."

The iris slid open as Hammond walked down to the gate room to great the two council members, he was joined by Daniel who came running down the hall.

"Is it Sam? I need her help. . ."

"No son, it's Rajn and Altta." Hammond said as the two figures stepped out of the worm hole and onto the ramp, slightly pale and sick looking.

"Welcome to the SGC."

"Thank you. Is the trip always so, disturbing?" Altta asked as she and Rajn walked down the ramp to stand next to Hammond and Daniel.

"Well yes, but you get used to it after a while." Daniel said. "Your English is excellent."

"Thank you we have been learning from the teams at the mining site. Most of the villagers now can speak your language very well. The children seemed most adapt at learning."

"Yes, the younger you are when you learn a new language the easier it is to learn."

"Ah, we were told we would be required to go to the infirmary once we arrived. Is this correct?" Rajn asked.

"Yes, it is standard procedure. Dr. Fraiser will make sure. . ."

"We understand Daniel. Your ways were taught to us as was your language." Altta said with a smile. "We are glad to see you again, even more so that we can now easily communicate."

"We are also glad," Hammond said, "Dr. Jackson would you please escort them to the infirmary then to the briefing room once they have been cleared?"

"Yes sir. Rajn, Altta, if you would follow me."

"We were told we would be underground, but I did not expect it to be so colorless." Rajn said.

"Rajn, do not be rude."

"Don't worry about it. No one really likes it down here, no sun, no color, it's hard to keep track of the day as well." Daniel said as they turned into the infirmary. "Janet! You've got visitors!"

Janet came around the corner a moment later, snapping rubber gloves off and tossing them in the bio-hazard can as she passed it. Looking at her visitors she smiled as she recognized them.

"Wow, it's been a long time." Janet smiled. "Daniel tell them I. . ."

"It indeed has been a long time Healer Janet." Rajn said. "Almost one of your years I believe."

"Um, yes. I see you've learned a lot in that year."

"We have."

"Well, if you could come this way we can do a quick check then have you on your way." Janet said as she took the two farther into the infirmary. "I'll have them back to you in a few Daniel, just have a seat."

Not ten minutes after Daniel sat down to wait for Janet he heard someone yelling in the hall, fast approaching by the sound of it.

"God damn it let me down _Captain_!"

That sure sounded a lot like Sam. Daniel stood and headed for the door, intent on seeing who was causing the commotion. As he neared the door Captain Harrison barreled in with Sam in a fireman's carry, kicking and screaming.

"Damn it put me down! I told you I'm fine!" Sam's yelling brought Janet running. "Janet make him put me down!"

"What is going on here?" Janet asked as Harrison showed no intentions of releasing Sam.

"The Major was playing with the village kids, one of the little girls lost her ball in the woods and started crying, refusing to go after it. Major Carter simply waded through the bushes and retrieved the ball. The girl started screaming as soon as she saw what was going on, some nearby adults ran and got us, we saw her walk out of the woods and hand the ball to the girl then she just passed out."

"And I told you I'm fine now! Put. Me. Down!" Sam elbowed him in the back again, the big Marine didn't even flinch.

"They told us the bush was poison, that no one had ever woken up before. There are two scratches on her leg." Harrison turned so Janet could see the tears in Sam's pants and the scratches below. "There's also a thorn lodged in there, they told us not to touch it, that we could be poisoned too."

"Well she's awake, that's a good sign, place her on the bed here." Janet said, pulling on gloves as the Marine gently placed Sam on the bed. Janet moved over and gently pressed the skin around the rather large thorn in Sam's leg, causing her to cry out.

"Damn it Janet, that hurts." Sam said.

"I want to draw some blood and then we'll see about getting it out."

Sam rolled her eyes and when Janet turned her back to retrieve her supplies Sam reached down and yanked the thing out. Cursing she tossed the three inch thorn looking thing onto the steel tray next to her bed before passing out and collapsing back onto the pillow.


	18. sneaking out

"Report Dr." Hammond said as Janet walked into his office.

"Major Carter will be fine. The toxin is fairly strong but her body is quickly breaking it down. She's already awake and wanting to attend the briefing."

"The briefing is over, you can tell her that all I need is her written report." Hammond sighed. "Colonel Mitchell told me these people have a real problem with that planet."

"I can see how they could. It seems that toxin is fast acting and attacks the brain causing a short circuit of sorts, that's why Major Carter passed out again after handling the thorn. When she pulled it out she basically administered herself another dose of the poison."

"When will she be ready for duty?"

"Give her another hour and the toxin will be completely processed through her system. I'll clear her in two hours if her second set of tests come back clean. I will be releasiner her to light duty as soon as I get back to the infirmary."

"Is there anyway we can produce some sort of antidote for the toxin to give to these people?"

"I'd need a sample of their blood to make sure it works, but yes it would be relatively simple to create an anti-toxin."

"Good, have your people start on that right away. Also, please inform Major Carter that there will be a briefing at 0800 tomorrow that she is expected to attend." With that Hammond returned to his paperwork, effectively dismissing Janet.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Janet said as she neared her office. "And where are Rajn and Altta?"

"They are with Jack and Teal'c getting something to eat. They wanted to know if you and Sam could join us. I told them that you guys were working on a project and may not be able to stop right now."

"Why would you tell them that?"

"I didn't know what was wrong with Sam, and well Matt said that she passed out on the planet then seemed fine just before they stepped through the gate. I wasn't sure if it was going to be the same again or not." Daniel explained as they walked toward Sam's room.

"And you didn't want to tell them she'd been poisoned and then have her looking fine a short time later, the whole god thing right?"

"Yea. How is she?"

"She's fine, I was just about to release her to light duty."

"Can I come?"

"Since we're already here." Janet let her sentence hang, standing aside to allow Daniel to enter first.

"Hey Daniel. Janet." Sam said from her bed, covers pulled up to her neck and looking slightly guilty.

"Sam." Janet looked at her friend suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Um, getting ready to go to sleep?"

"Good answer, now why don't I believe you?"

"Don't know, what are you guys up to?"

"We were coming to ask you if you wanted to go. . ."

"No changing the subject." Janet said cutting Daniel off.

Sam sighed, she knew she'd lose eventually so she gave up and threw the covers off reveling that she was fully dressed.

"You were going to sneak out!"

"Only for. . .yea."

"Sam I swear, you are hanging around the Colonel too much. You know I wouldn't keep you any longer then necessary. I'm not keeping you here for the company!"

"But I'm fine Janet. There's nothing wrong with me."

"You've been poisoned Major."

"But."

"No buts!"

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, feeling extremely guilty for trying to sneak out.

"Good, now get your boots on, we're late for dinner." Janet said, smirking a little as Sam's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"I can't believe you! You're lecturing me on leaving and you were going to let me go anyway!"

"Yes well I can't let you think you can get away with it now can I?"

"You're horrible Janet!" Sam pulled her boots on then put her foot on the bed to tie the laces knowing how much that irritated Janet. "So where are we going?"

"Unfortunately, the commissary." Daniel answered. "Rajn and Altta requested your and Janet's presence. I told them you were working on a project so you better think of something."

"Oh that won't be difficult." Janet said. "We'll tell them the truth, that Sam was helping me develop an anti-toxin for our allies."

"What?" Sam asked.

"We're going to try and develop an anti-toxin from your blood and the recovered thorn so the people of,"

"PXJ-772." Sam supplied, hopping off the bed.

"won't have to worry about accidentally running into one of those bushes."

"Good, let's get going before Teal'c eats all the good stuff."

"What good stuff?"

"Come on, they occasionally have _something_ good to eat." Daniel said.

"No, they don't." Janet frowned. "I think you've been eating too many MRE's, it's killed your taste buds."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Good morning. I hope you slept well." Hammond asked as he joined SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, and the two council members.

"Your sleeping cots are most comfortable." Altta smiled.

"I agree, however we must be getting back soon." Rajn said politely. "Our people have a festival every spring. It is to welcome the new to our tribe, celebrate our warriors, and join any couple who wishes it. While the first part of the festival is for those born in the year previous we would also like to include Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Sam, and Janet. While they aren't born to our tribe the people felt it would be appropriate to include them as new members."

"There's no 'you have to climb the highest mountain', or 'walk over hot coals' type stuff we have to do right?" Jack asked.

"No, as we said the welcome ceremony is for our newborns. We would not require that of them, and we do not require that of you."

"We have already welcomed you as brothers, there are some who wish to see it official." Altta said.

"And there are some who were quite forceful about their request." Rajn laughed lightly to himself.

"Yes, Semla and Erkin both made strong requests."

"Where is Erkin? I assumed he would be here as well." Daniel asked.

"The men of the village are hunting. There will be a great feast and they do not wish to run out of food."

"Who would protect the village?" Teal'c spoke up.

"While it is the warrior's job to protect us Semla is perfectly capable of this task while they are away." Rajn explained.

"I've noticed you always use the word warrior, are there woman warriors? Is that why you don't refer to them as men?" Daniel asked.

"No, as we explained during your last trip, women are not warriors. Semla is not a warrior, and _all_ men are not warriors. Rajn, for example, is a member of our council and therefore can not be a warrior. There are other men who, for various reasons, can not be warriors. It would be wrong to simply refer to them as 'men'. Also the title of warrior is a sign of respect." Altta explained.

"I apologize then." Daniel said.

Rajn and Altta bowed their heads slightly accepting the apology.

"Semla wished for us to pass on a personal request."

"She would like to see the tool that helped Sam heal so quickly." Altta finished Rajn's sentence.

"I don't see a problem with you taking it, however, I will leave the final decision up to Major Carter." Hammond said.

"It's fine with me sir."

"Wonderful." Rajn smiled brightly. "The festival begins tomorrow evening and will end two days after that, when the sun is at it's highest."

"Very well. SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, you have a go. You'll leave at 1000 tomorrow." Hammond stood. "Rajn, Altta if you wish to wait they can drive you back to your village."

"Thank you for your offer but we've been away too long. We shall walk back." Rajn answered as he and Altta also stood.

"We should leave as soon as possible. If that is acceptable." Altta added.

"We understand. If you'll follow me I'll have Sergeant Davis dial up the gate."

Once they had left the room Janet turned to Sam.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to take the healing device?"

"I don't see why not."

"Do you really want them to start that whole god thing again?" Jack asked.

"Sir I think they understand by now that I'm not. Besides if I show them how it works they will understand how I healed so fast before. That would make me less a god right?"

"I don't know Sam, these people are quite taken with you, I'm not sure I'd push it."

"And what happens when they try to work it? When they find out _you_ are the only one who can work it?" Jack pushed.

"How about we take in and I just don't use it?" Sam suggested. "I did already say yes. I don't want to go back on my word."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc


	19. Football and Frisbee

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Carter, have I mentioned lately how brilliant and irreplaceable you are? You are the best second I've every had!" Jack said.

"No." Sam said as she finished tying her boot.

"Well you are." Jack said, Daniel and Teal'c looked on, curious to his strange behavior.

"Thank you sir." Sam grabbed her pack and they all headed out toward the gate room. They ran into Janet and just before the doors to the gate room opened Sam turned to her CO. "You're still not driving my car."

"Come on Carter."

"No sir. And Janet has shot gun." There was no way she was going to have him next to her, staring her down the entire trip.

"You can't do that." Jack said as he dropped his pack in the back of the bug.

"Yes, Colonel, she can." Hammond said with a smile. These were her babies after all, she had done so much for his command he felt no remorse for giving her this one privilege. "When it comes to these vehicles Major Carter is in charge."

"Yes sir." Jack said in one big over exaggerated sigh.

"Alright folks, I'll see you Sunday night." Hammond smiled as they all climbed in the car. Stepping back as the gate activated he said. "Try not to have too much fun Colonel."

"Yes sir. Keeping the fun to a minimal sir!' Jack snapped off a sloppy salute. "Forward HO!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and pulled up the ramp and through the gate. Not five minutes after they excited the gate Jack started singing '100 bottles of beer on the wall'. Not even a protest from the large Jaffa could get him to stop. Sam shifted in her seat trying to get into her pockets.

"Janet take the wheel please." Sam said calmly.

Janet reached over and took the wheel allowing Sam to more thoroughly search her pants.

"Um ladies?" Jack sounded somewhat uncomfortable.

"Here we go." Sam handed Janet a key which she took while relinquishing the wheel back to Sam. "The disks are under your seat."

Janet reached under her seat and pulled out a black binder then easily reached around the dash and unlocked the radio compartment.

"Oh no." Jack reached around the seat and grabbed the binder from Janet. "If I've got to sit back here I at least get to pick the music."

"Sir, I made a few compilation disks. Why do you think I asked you for that list of your favorite songs?"

Jack opened the binder, on the first page there were two CD's with SG-1 written across the top half of both and the number 1 or 2 on the bottom half.

"Oh. Well in that case." Jack handed Janet disk #1.

Janet looked at the disk then at Sam. "Feeling a little left out here."

"Ah doc, haven't you figured it out yet? You are part of SG-1, like it or not."

She smiled and shook her head. She was closer to SG-1 then any other team. Not that she had that much of a choice at first—with them constantly clogging up her infirmary it was hard not to get to know them.

"That's not what you said at your last physical Colonel." Janet joked as she inserted the CD.

The three hour trip passed quickly as the five friends laughed, talked, and listened to music. They pulled right up to the village, parking the bug next to the hut they had stayed in the last time. Semla, Rajn, and Altta were there to great them before they had time to get out of the car.

"Welcome back." Semla smiled and hugged Sam and Janet. "We have readied the hut for your stay."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Do you require help settling in?"

"Na, we'll just toss our packs in and we'll be ready to go." Jack said tossing first Janet then Sam their packs.

"Very well." Altta said. "Please feel free to roam the village."

"We will, thank you." Daniel said.

Rajn and Altta bowed their heads slightly and left them to their un-packing. Semla followed Sam and Janet into the hut.

"I know you have just arrived but would you mind looking at the stitches I have applied to Mardin's hand?" Semla asked Janet. "I would like to make sure I am doing it correctly."

"I don't mind at all." Janet said as she put her pack in the room she'd be sharing with Sam. "I doubt there'll be a problem. You were doing an excellent job the last time I was here."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. Please follow me." Semla lead them across the village to where several women were preparing food. "Mardin, could you come here for a moment?"

Sam stood back a little as Janet examined Semla's work. A little girl walked up to her and tugged on Sam's shirt tail. Sam looked down to see the little girl who had hopped out of the crowed and hugged her when she first came to this village.

"Hello there." Sam smiled and crouched down to be eye level with the girl. "What's your name?"

"Bef." The little girl took great interest in her feet. "I am sorry I hurt you."

"Hey don't worry about it." Sam said, Bef didn't look convinced. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Bef looked up at Sam and smiled. She tentatively took a step closer and held out her arms for a hug. Semla was watching and nudged Janet who turned to see Sam wrap her arms around a little dark haired girl. Bef stepped back a little, reached up and ran her hand through Sam's hair.

"How did you maker your hair like this?" Bef asked.

"I was born with it like this." Sam answered, allowing her to continue playing with her hair.

"Your eyes too?"

"Yes, my eyes too." Sam smiled.

"Derfn said you played in the storm and the winds sucked out all the color as punishment." Bef stared intently, trying to find the left over brown or black somewhere.

"Nope." Sam giggled. "My mom had the same color hair and eyes as I do."

"Is she as pretty as you are?"

Janet paced her hand on Sam's shoulder when she saw her friend's smile fade a little.

"I'd like to think so."

"How. . ."

"Bef! Do not bother her so!" One of the women at the table scolded her.

Bef startled a little, looked up at the woman, then gave Sam another hug before running off. Sam stood and started to thank Janet when she heard her name.

"Carter!" Jack called. "Hey Carter!"

When Sam turned to see what he wanted she was greeted with a football sailing toward them, well to be specific it was headed straight for Semla's head. Only Sam's quick reflexes kept the ball from hitting the other woman.

"Colonel please watch what you are doing!" Janet yelled.

"Sorry." Funny, he didn't sound sorry. "Come on Carter. I need you to help me teach these kids football!"

"Yes sir." Sam threw the ball back to him. "See you in a bit."

Sam ran over to Jack where he, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing with a group of teenaged boys.

"Okay, so you've got the basic idea right?" Jack asked. When they all nodded Jack pushed Daniel toward Sam. "Alright, we'll give you a brief demonstration. Geeks Vs the cool guys."

"No offence Daniel but sir this is hardly fair."

"Relax Carter, just a couple of minutes so they can get the idea."

Jack and Teal'c won the coin toss and started out with the ball. Teal'c snapped it to Jack then took off toward their goal line with Sam hot on his heals. Jack threw it but Sam managed to grab it just before Teal'c and she took off running. Jack broke away from Daniel at the last second and tackled Sam hard as she rushed past them.

The wind picked up and everyone looked toward Semla. Janet was standing in front of her, obviously trying to explain the game.

"You okay Carter?" Jack asked as the wind calmed back down.

"You could have warned me you were teaching them full tackle sir." Sam brushed herself off.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack smirked. "Go again?"

"Of course." Sam glared.

Teal'c snapped to Jack again and took off running. This time Sam charged Jack. Before he cold throw the ball Sam caught him high in the chest with a flying tackle. Sam hopped up and relieved him of the ball.

"Again sir?" Sam asked smugly.

"No, cough I think they get the idea." Jack groaned from his place on the ground.

"Sam." Janet called. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure Janet. What's up?"

"Don't get mad, but they don't want you playing with the boys. They respect you as a warrior but they don't find it appropriate for young men to be jumping on a grown woman." Janet smiled as a blush crept up Sam's cheeks. "Besides, there's someone-or should I say someones-over there who I'm sure would love to learn a human game."

"I think they're too young for football Janet." Sam said as she looked over to where Bef was standing with a small group of young girls.

"Very funny." Janet produced a flat circle shaped bag about the size of her hand from her right cargo pocket. "Cassie got this for me. She said we could use it if we got bored and it was small enough that it wouldn't take up that much space."

Sam watched as Janet pulled a bright pink circle from the bag. As soon as it was completely free it popped open. It was a Frisbee! The outside edge was bendable metal and the enter was cloth. Sam took it and twisted it around making it small again then letting it pop open.

"Huh. She's pretty smart. Must get that from her mom." Sam smiled and grabbed Janet, pulling her along. "Come on. Let's see what they think of it."

"Hey Sam, what is that?" Bef asked.

"This is called a Frisbee, it's a toy from my world. Would you like to play with it?"

"What does it do?" Asked another little girl.

"Well you toss and catch it." Sam stepped away from Janet and sent the disk sailing to her, Janet caught it easily and sent it back.

"Wow!"

"Neat!"

"Can I see!"

"Sure." Sam handed the disk over to the excited girls.

They passed it around chattering excitedly in their language. Sam looked at Janet and smiled.

"Will you show us how to play?"

"Of course." Sam said. "There was a flat area just past where the boys were playing." The girls ran ahead with the Frisbee laughing loudly. Sam and Janet followed at a slower pace giving Sam the chance to ask, "What was with the wind?"

"Semla was quiet upset. I told her you were playing a game then the next thing I know Jack tackled you. She wasn't happy, thought he was just angry because you go the ball." Janet glanced at the boys running around. "After I explained the game Semla calmed down some and they asked me to keep you from playing."

"Yeah well I had assumed it was two hand touch. He caught me off guard with that tackle."

"You okay?"

"Yea, fine. He just knocked the wind out of me." Sam stopped next to the kids and handed Janet the Frisbee. "Okay guys watch carefully and see how Janet throws it."

Janet over exaggerated the throwing motion. Sam plucked the disk out of the air and tossed it back. A girl, no more then seven ran up to Janet.

"Can I try?"

"Of course." Janet handed her the Frisbee.

The girl tossed it and it flew up, around, and back down, landing next to her feet. Janet picked it up and stood behind the girl.

"That was a very good try. Here." Janet handed the Frisbee back then held the girl's hand as she held the Frisbee. Janet carefully guided the girls actions and together they sent it flying. "Good job!"

Sam had to run a little and hop up in the air to catch it but it was a good throw for a beginner. "Nice throw. Who's next?"

Bef ran up to Sam, who knelt down behind her, and like Janet guided the girl's motions. As soon as the disk left their hands an arrow slammed into Bef's small body, knocking her back into Sam.


	20. nine down, one to go

The girls started screaming and running in to the village. Sam carefully placed Bef on the ground as Janet rushed over. More arrows assaulted the ground around them and dozens of men came rushing from the trees.

"Colonel!" Sam yelled as she stood between the attackers and Janet and Bef.

Sam saw three archers hanging back ask the rest charged toward the village with what looked like foot long swords. Arrows struck in the ground all around them, but Sam refused to move, offering the best cover she could. One of the arrows cut deep into her right shoulder, Sam jerked her head around worried about the others. The arrow had redirected and went slightly off to the right missing Janet by inches. It would have been a direct hit had Sam not been standing there.

Turning back she saw the archers had dropped their bows and were now running toward the village as well. Jack and the boys were already fighting them off the best they could.

"Sam!" Janet called.

Sam spun around just in time to see and avoid the mans' small sword. She easily disarmed him and knocked him down. Two more charged her, she was having a hard time avoiding both blades and there separate attacks. Just when she thought she would surly lose the winds kicked up and the sky darkened.

They watched, amazed, as the men grabbed their wounded and retreated as quickly as they came.

"Janet!" Daniel screamed.

Janet sat up and looked around. Several of the boys were on the ground bleeding, including Colonel O'Neill. Semla came to the little girl's side and told Janet to go to the others. Leaving Sam to help with Bef Janet rushed over to the closest boy. He had a deep stab wound to his stomach. The boy looked up at her with scared, pain filled eyes. Janet forced a smile to her face and gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand before she stood and moved to the next-he would need a surgical team to save his life.

The next boy was thankfully unconscious, there was a gash on his side, she could easily see the clean white bone of his ribs. Sam came up to Janet's side as she moved to yet another child. His arm was almost completely severed off just above his elbow.

"Jesus." Janet muttered. "I need to get these kids to the SGC."

"We can't." Sam said quiet defeat in her voice.

"I know!" Janet snapped before turning her teary eyes to her friend. "God Sam, I can't save them."

Sam wrapped her arms around Janet, offering her support, when she realized that they could save them, possible all of them.

"We can save them!" Sam yelled as she broke away from Janet and sprinted toward the huts.

Janet watched her go, taking a second herself to realize what the blond was going for. Looking across the field she saw many mothers crying over their still children, they were spread too far apart. Sam wouldn't be able to run around, the device took too much from her. Spying Semla still at Bef's side she rushed over.

"Semla, we need to get them together, in a line."

"Should we not move them? Will it not cause more damage?"

"We must. Sam is going to try to save them, she won't be able to run around the field."

Semla called out to the mothers, and the woman who were watching with horrified expressions. Giving them directions in her native tongue.

Sam raced into the hut and dumped the contents of her pack onto the floor. Searching haphazardly she soon found the pouch the device was in. Pulling it out and slipping the disk on her hand Sam darted back out of the hut and rushed to the field. She could see they were moving the kids together, good idea. As she neared Janet beckoned her to the left of the line. Moving next to Janet Sam was horrified to see Bef was the first in line.

"The arrow's by her heart. I think it nicked an artery." Janet said.

Sam had no problem activating the healing device. As soon as it started to glow Janet pulled the arrow from Bef's chest. Sam was concentrating deeply, Janet was worried about her friend. There were nine children in desperate need of healing and she wasn't sure if Sam's body could take that strain-she'd have to keep a close eye on her friend. Janet watched as the blood flowing from Bef's chest slowed, then stopped just before the wound closed completely. Sam didn't even deactivate the device, just stood and let Janet guide her to the next child.

After what seemed like ages Sam was guided to the last boy. His pain filled eyes looked up at her as she knelt next to him. He had a deep slash down his torso. Sam began to heal the wound, half way through she wavered, the light of the healing device flickered out and Sam was saved from a face plant by Semla's quick hands.

"Are you alright?" Semla asked.

"It takes a lot to activate this. I'm fine." Sam moved her hands out over the boys body again.

"His wound will heal." Semla said, placing her hand over Sam's. "You do not need to continue."

Sam just ignored her, briefly wondering what happened to Janet. Bringing her hand up she concentrated and managed to activate the device again. As she was finishing up Janet's voice cut through her fuzzy thoughts.

"Sam! We're losing him!"


	21. Blood, sweat, and tears

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Janet leaning over Jack, performing CPR. Sam jumped up and rushed over to them, practically collapsing to the ground next to him. Sam held her hands out over the wound, she was having a hard time concentrating, having a hard time staying upright. Closing her eyes she gave it all she had, the device activated and Janet stopped her chest compressions.

"She doesn't look too good." Daniel whispered.

"No she doesn't. But she'll never forgive herself if we stop her and he dies. As soon as the wound closes enough for him to make it I'll stop her."

Five minutes later Janet placed her hand on Sam's arm. "Sam, stop."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Janet then down at Jack. Janet tried to pull Sam's hand away, to force a disconnection, but Sam saw the wound was still there and pushed Janet away. It took another ten minutes of Sam working on Jack before the wound was even close to closed, Sam kept her eyes glued to his stomach not even blinking as a trickle of blood escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

AN: Sorry about the long delay guys. . .Between my Grandmother passing away and some problems with school (I graduate in May! B.A. in psychology! Now all I need to do is figure out what kind of job I can get with that. Damn me and my poor planning.) I've been a little preoccupied. I'm going to try and keep up with the story but I'm afraid that in all that time that has passed I sort of lost track of where I was planning on going with it.


	22. 22

Jack felt warm, a little too warm. Slowly he managed to open his eyes and was greeted with clear blue sky. Blinking, he tried to remember what he had been doing. Looking down he caught sight of Carter. She looked like death warmed over, the healing device she was holding seemed to be pulsing. 'They didn't pulse. . .maybe that one was broken. Wait, why is she using the healing device?' Jack closed his eyes as memory of the battle surged to the front of his mind, his stomach! He'd been skewered! Taking an internal inventory of his body he found he felt fine, and Carter looked, well, bad.

"Carter." Jack had intended on yelling but it came out more as a croak. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Carter!"

Sam's head snapped up, she looked down at him-briefly making eye contact before collapsing into Teal'c waiting arms.

"Shit!" Jack said sitting up. Janet looked him over with a critical eye before turning her attention to Sam. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey Jack." Daniel said as he sat next to him. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with Carter?"

"She used the healing device."

"Yeah I saw that." Jack said impatiently. "I also saw it flickering, like it was running out of juice or something."

"I guess in a way it was. You know Sam has a hard time using it."

"Yeah, she was tired after healing that Gould, and after you. . ."

"That was just one person at a time. Jack she healed nine of the kids before she got to you." Daniel looked over to where Janet was fussing around Sam. "You almost didn't make it. Janet was giving you CPR."

"The kids?"

"Six of them had life threatening injuries. Sam save them all, there's not even a scratch on one of them."

Jack stood, followed closely by Daniel who was making sure his friend wouldn't fall. Together they made their way next to Sam.

"Doc?"

"Her body's slipped into a deep healing sleep. It's like she's beyond exhausted."

"Just sleeping? She was crying blood!"

"That's stress related, its been known to happen to women giving birth."

"Makes sense." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel?"

"She almost passed out before, when she was healing the last boy." Daniel explained. "About half way through the device fizzed out and Semla kept her from falling over. She told Sam to stop but you know Sam, she refused. Then you called her over."

"Damn it Sam." Janet ran a cloth over Sam's face, wiping away the last of the blood. "When will you learn not to push yourself so hard?"

"Healer Janet?"

Janet looked up into the face of one of the injured boys. He was the boy who had an almost completely severed arm. It was fine now, not even a scar.

"Healer Janet, please allow us to take Delpha back to her hut where she can rest properly."

"Delpha?" Janet asked.

The boy pointed toward Sam. Janet looked around her, there was a fairly large group of boys, most of whom Sam had saved. Teal'c placed his and on her shoulder and gave her a slight nod.

"Alright." Janet stood and backed away as the boys gathered on either side of her friend.

Their faces showed they were having difficulties but Sam never wavered. They slowly made their way across the village. Every man, woman, and child left in the village lined up, making a human channel for them to pass through. Teal'c followed closely behind, intent on catching Sam if the young men's strength faltered. Janet and Semla were next followed by Daniel and Jack. The villagers placed comforting hands on the arms and backs of the remainder of the team as the passed. Once they reached the hut the boys placed Sam on her bed and retreated quietly.

"Was it just me or was that kinda creepy?" Jack asked.

"That was a show of great respect and admiration. Semla said. "Only three others were given the Manta in the history of our people."

"Sam was wounded, I can't believe I almost forgot." Janet said as she started pulling out supplies from her med kit. Carefully she cut Sam's sleeve a little more to access the damage.

"Can she not just heal it?" Semla asked.

"No." Jack said a little to firmly. "She shouldn't have been using it in the first place."

"You would let . . ."

"What he means," Daniel cut in, "is that it is very difficult for Sam to use the healing device. As you can see, the device can cause harm to the user."

"She should be alright. She'll sleep, I'm not sure how long, but she'll sleep for a while."

"How's her arm?"

"It's fairly deep. I'm going to butterfly it and hope it holds until she's conscious. I don't want to give her any sedatives. If she wakes up while I'm suturing her arm I'm afraid she'll pull away and cause more damage." Janet looked up at Jack. "However, if it keeps bleeding I'll just have to take my chances."

"You know, I don't know whether to put her up for a medal or to put her on report for that bone headed move." Jack muttered.

"She is a warrior, why do you sound displeased with her actions?"

"Sam wasn't fighting when she was wounded." Janet said. "She was standing in front of me while I attended to Bef."

"Sam was shielding them from the arrows." Daniel explained.

"I did not know. The children must have told the others, that explains the Menta. She gives much of herself for others."

"Indeed."

"Semla. What does Delpha mean?" Janet asked.

"Dalphn is a warrior's name. One given out maybe once every century. It is a name of great power, love and compassion. The last warrior given that name freed this tribe from the Sknta. The Sknta imprisoned our people and used them as slaves. Dalphn freed us through battle yet, in the end, he granted life and freedom to our oppressors."

"Sknta? Were they who attacked us today?"

"Yes. They try sometimes to go back as things were. But they know the cannot win." Semla looked at Janet. "Delpha would be for a woman, this is not possible. Where did you hear this?"

"The boy called Sam. . ."

"Semla! Semla!"

"Come." Semla smiled. "The warriors are back. That is Erkin who calls."

"Semla what happened?" Erkin looked worried as he surveyed the five faces before him. "The council said there had been an attack."

"Yes there was, and if you would have stayed and listened to them you would already know what happened."

"Do not lecture me, they said Sam was the only one hurt yet they did not know what was wrong with her."

Semla explained what had happened with the others filling in the details she was not witness to, as they walked to where the council was meeting with the warriors.

"Is she alright?" Altta asked.

"She will be."

"What happened?"

"The device Sam used to heal the children works off the user's energy." Janet explained. "Sam has always had difficulties using it. She never before attempted to heal so many at once or with such serious wounds. That and she was wounded herself-she just exhausted herself."

"She has not seriously harmed herself?"

'I hope not.' Janet thought to herself before answering. "I don't know. We will have to wait until she wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"Her body needs to rest to replenish itself. She may sleep for a few hours or a few days."

'What kind of warrior sleeps after battle? Lazy women!' one of the warriors muttered in his own language causing Rajn to shoot to his feet.

"You would do best to hold your tongue Fmpln! The first child saved was Bef!"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc


	23. 23

Sam stirred when she felt a tugging at her shoulder. It wasn't painful, but it was quite unpleasant. Turning her head Sam went to roll away but was stopped by a warm weight curled against her side.

"Sam." A familiar voice whispered, a hand gently turning her head. "Sam can you wake up a little for me?"

Sam opened her eyes, blinking out the blurriness she saw Janet sitting next to her bed. There was a tightness on Sam's face, when she went to reach up to see what it was Janet stopped her.

"It's paint." Janet explained. "You slept through the welcome ceremony so you got your own private ceremony. We can't wash the paint off until the morning."

Sam looked at Janet and saw bright red and green designs painted across Janet's face. She went to reach out, but again Janet stopped her.

"You need to keep still. You've bleed through your bandage and I need to get it changed."

"K."

"How are you feeling?" Janet whispered as she carefully dampened the bandage to loosen the dried blood.

"Kinda fuzzy." Sam went to use her other hand to rub her face but found it pinned. Looking down she was surprised to find she wasn't alone in bed. "Um Janet?"

"I believe you remember Bef."

"Is she okay?" Sam extracted her hand and brushed the girls hair back.

"She's fine, physically." Janet looked over at the little girl. "She's worried about you. She snuck in here while we were all being 'welcomed' into the tribe and she curled up with you. Her mother tried to talk her into leaving, and her father tried to simply pick her up, which just sent her into a screaming fit. We were all amazed when you didn't even stir."

"I can't believe they would leave her here, she's so little."

"They said we're family." Janet shrugged as she finally removed the bandage to reveal the wound which was still slightly oozing blood. "Sam, I'd like to put a few stitches in this."

"Can you do it tomorrow?" Sam's voice was quiet and strained, like she was already drifting back to sleep.

"You'll have to keep still, try not to move your arm." Janet consented. "If it stops bleeding tonight you can go without."

"K."

"They guys are making some food. Would you like something?" Janet asked as she re-bandaged her shoulder.

"No." Sam said in more of a breathy sigh then an actual word.

"See you in the morning."

"Mmmm."

Janet quietly left, thinking Sam had fallen back asleep. Sam cracked her eyes open and watched Janet leave. As soon as she was sure Janet wasn't going to walk back in she reached down and started rummaging through the medical supplies Janet had left by her bed. She easily found the healing device, pulled it out, and slipped it on her left hand.

Moving slowly so she didn't disturb the sleeping child Sam went about healing her shoulder. It didn't' take long but Sam was left feeling extremely tired. She replaced the device back in the bag before falling back to sleep.

"So? How is she?" Jack asked.

"She was awake and talking." Janet sat down accepting the cup of coffee Daniel handed her. "She took a little while to become fully coherent and was surprised to find Bef there but she remembered her, that's a good sign."

"What is it with Carter and kids?" Jack asked. "Kids and aliens, they flock to her."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't scowl at everyone she meets." Daniel suggested.

"Ha ha." Jack said, kicking at the edge of their fire.

"Bef thinks this is all her fault. She needs to see that Sam's alright."

"You better hope that's all it is Doc," Jack muttered, "or you're gonna need a bigger house."

Janet just stared at him, unsure how to respond. Instead she simply stood and went back into the hut.


	24. 24

Sam woke up to the feeling of someone staring at her. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a very happy Bef.

"Are you better now?" She whispered.

"Yupp." Sam whispered back.

"I'm glad." Bef wrapped her arms around Sam as best she could. "I will see you later."

Sam watched as she crept quietly out of the room. Yawning Sam rolled over onto her side. She could see Janet sleeping in the bed a few feet away. Guessing it was still early in the morning she snuggled down into the blankets and let sleep once again claim her.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Major Carter!"

Sam was awake in an instant, someone wasn't happy with her but her brain refused to wake up as quickly as her body had.

"You'd better have a _damn_ good reason for what I'm seeing here!"

Sam looked at Janet, she looked pissed. "Um, I didn't do it?"

"Samantha Carter do you realize the trauma you've put your body through? You're lucky you little stunt didn't put you into a coma!"

"Janet the healing device. . ."

"Is an unknown!" Janet supplied. "The Tok'ra aren't even sure of it's effects on a non-blended human!"

"I'm fine."

"No! You passed out! You drained yourself to the point. . ."

"The Colonel!" Sam jumped out of bed intent on finding him to make sure he was alright, but the room tilted violently.

"Easy." Janet guided Sam back to the bed. "You healed him, he's fine. Arrogant as ever, but fine."

"I'm alright." Sam muttered, pushing away helping hands.

"I see some things never change." Semla smiled as she entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Mmm, that smells wonderful." Sam said, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Good. You need to eat." Semla sat the tray down. "I will return in a little while."

Sam attacked the food like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "So what did I miss?"

"Well besides the welcome ceremony you missed becoming the hero. You missed an ancient honor ritual that has only been performed three times previously-you were the guest of honor so to speak. You missed teary-eyed mothers, and young men growing up before our eyes." Janet explained all that happened in great detail. "You knot the Colonel thought it was creepy, but I swear I could feel their gratitude, their respect coming from them in waves. I wish you could have seen it. Those boys." Janet paused trying to find a way to describe it. "It was moving."

"The Manta is to honor the hero's family as much as the hero." Erkin said from the doorway.

"I was just doing my job you know. I'm not a hero."

"You say that a lot." Erkin shook his head. "it is rare for my people to lose a child to death. You have no idea the extent of their gratitude."

Sam wasn't sure what to say. Usually she could simply pass the praise along to Janet. People tended to be more grateful for the medical miracles that saved their friend's and family's lives then the violence and fighting that caused the need for said medical medicals. This time she was responsible for both.

Erkin seemed to notice her discomfort. "I must go. I only came to see how you were doing. Now that I see you are fine, I shall take my leave."

Once Erkin left Janet sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"There's one more thing. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this or not but they are calling you Delpha. It's a warrior's name, a very prestigious warrior's name."

"I really wish they wouldn't do all this." Sam sighed and pushed aside the tray. "I didn't come here to get their land, or have special treatment because I over worked myself."

"Ah but Carter," Jack strolled in the room, his hands deep in his pockets, "What you did took guts. How many people do you think would offer themselves up as a human shield? Hell I know you saw that arrow coming at you, yet you stood your ground, protecting your friends. You'll be honored at home too, if I have my say."

"And if I have mine you will never touch that healing device again." Janet threatened.

"I don't know about that." Jack said rubbing his hand over his stomach. "I'm not happy that she ran herself into the ground, but I'm glad she used it."

"I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not." Janet shot her a sharp look making Sam wish she had just stayed quiet.

"You may be a hero but you still are in a lot of trouble. We have no idea the kind of damage you could have done to yourself. You need to swear you'll never push yourself like that again. I don't want to have to refuse you access to the device."

"You can't do that!"

"Sam you could have killed yourself."

"You don't understand. I couldn't let them suffer when I had the power to help them."

"Sam." Janet's voice was chiding. "I do that on a daily basis. I know how you feel, believe me."

"How do you deal with it? How can you pick one child over another?"

"It's hard, I'll admit, but you have to help those who can be saved. . ."

"I can save them all."

"No Sam, you can't." Janet sighed she knew her friend's mind set, she'd been there herself. "You'll have to learn to distinguish between life threatening injuries and smaller injuries that can heal on their own, or with medical intervention. You'll have to pass by the smaller injuries and only tend to the larger ones. If you try to heal everyone that's when you start to risk your own safety."

"I don't know if I can do that. Pass over someone in obvious pain when I can stop it."

"Thankfully you aren't usually put in that position. And, from now on, I'll do everything in my power to see that you aren't ever put in that position again."

"I can't let you take that burden."

"It already is my burden Sam."


	25. 25

"Sir, Havc has returned." Rif, the king's aide, whispered as he stepped blinking into the sunlight next to the king.

King Sammr stood slowly and headed back into the cave behind him. As always his trip outside was too short and the bright light caused his eyes to be useless when he first re-entered the labyrinth his people called home. It didn't slow him any, he walked these tunnels often and he knew as quickly as the warmth of the sun dissipated from his face so would his vision return. They quickly made their way through the tunnels, the twists and turns could make a man dizzy. He usually enjoyed entering the cavern he spent the majority of his time in, however today they attacked the Santama tribe on a day he knew the men were all away hunting for a feast. Today he hopped they would capture Semla and use her to protect HIS people.

"Havc, what news do you bring me?" King Sammr asked as he sat on his throne.

"Your Majesty." Havc placed his open hand on his chest and slightly bowed his head before continuing. "We had a good raid. But there are men in strange clothes are staying with the Santama's, they are great warriors with strange amazing weapons. One is a woman with hair of gold, eyes of blue, and she used the magic of the evil ones to save the Santama's lives."

"Have you captured none of the injured?" The king asked as he slumped defeated into his throne.

"No sire, in the end the female saved them all. The only one who appeared to be injured was her. The boys she saved her carried her off, called her Delpha."

"Delpha? Are you sure?" Havc now had the king's full attention.

"Yes sire."

"Then gather the seekers. We shall capture this Delpha and sacrifice her to the Gods so we can once again live in the light without fear!"

"But sire, she is protected by the strange men, we are no match for their weapons! We lost five warriors today already!" Havc was not at all happy about sending more warriors to their death. "We would also have to get past Semla. She will be alert to another attack so soon after the last."

"All the hunters were away from the village, were they not?" The King asked.

"Yes sire, just as you said they would."

"Then one could assume a large feast is to follow? We will strike when they have eaten their fill and are content in their slumber. Even the great Semla will not see us coming!"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam and Janet sat talking quietly about Cassie and her new boyfriend, trying to lighten the mood. Janet had tried to get Sam to sleep but her friend refused, stating she slept long enough and wanted to stay up – just for a little while.

Janet was in the middle of describing a rather skimpy outfit Cassie had tried to leave the house in when they heard a soft thump from the other room. Both women stared at the door to the room, trying to make out what the soft thumps could be.

Finally Janet rose to go check it out, she only made it a few steps when two men appeared in the door way. Janet recognized one of the men from the attack earlier. Lunging she grabbed a zat from her open bag and got off one shot, knocking the first man back into the second. As she was taking aim at the next she heard Sam cry out behind her. Turning she saw one man struggling with Sam.

"Janet behind you!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. Sam watched in horror as a man brought a small club down hard on the side of Janet's head.

Seeing her friend on the ground bleeding gave Sam a burst of energy. She punched at the man holding her down, catching him square on the jaw and knocking him back several steps. Sam scrambled to her feet, gaze locking on the man who struck Janet. She made it to him in two steps, punched him hard in the stomach and when he doubled over she brought her knee up smashing him in the face. As he fell gasping to the ground Sam was caught from behind in a choke hold. When she reached up to break the hold another man came and began punching her in her torso. Sam blocked as much as she could while trying unsuccessfully to break the hold on her neck. All too quickly her vision greyed and she slumped to the floor.

"Ferl, you grab the small woman and her weapon. Kang you and Rees make sure Magr is alright." Jensn instructed as he saw Magr sitting up with blood flowing freely from his nose.

"I am fine. I can make the journey." Magr said as he stood.

"Alright, I will carry this Delpha." Jensn easily scoped Sam up and slung her over his shoulder. "Let us be on our way."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Well guys, I've got another bit started. It's going to take a while. I have no beta readers so forgive the mistakes. I will try to keep them to a minimum.


End file.
